They Messed Up
by EnglishVoice
Summary: How does Leah handle being human for the duration of a pregnancy? Who's the Daddy?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Shocking, I know.

Groove Armada - Paper Romance

**AN: June 4th I'm getting too many random ideas and I'm trying to keep them out of my other stories. I don't want the stories to become entangled messes. Anyway, if enough people are interested, I'll see where this goes. I have an idea for who I think the Daddy will be, but haven't outlined a plot for this story. So your guess is as good as mine where it's going. This was a nice distraction before going back to my other stories. **

**AN#2: July 14th Been busy and need a little break. I'm cleaning this up a little and may write a rough draft of a chapter two for this. Could be fun.  
**

My obnoxious alarm went off; a Taiwonese chick shrilled in her foreign language for me to wake up again and again a little louder each time until _slam!_ I batted the annoying hello kitty knock-off bitch. _Time to replace that stupid alarm clock from fifth grade._ I thought to myself for the umpteenth time. With a groan at 2am I sat up and glared at the evil digital alarm. There was a conspiracy to make sure I never enjoyed a full nights rest since the day Sam had disappeared. I barely slept the entire time he was gone. He had come back after two weeks, we'd tried to work things out. I was just starting to sleep a little easier if not the entire night and then _wham_! He dumped me for my cousin. A full nights sleep entirely escaped me again. But I'm a strong girl. I had worn my big girl panties and life went on. Then _wham!_ I turned into a giant wolf with my younger brother and shared my mind with my ex-boyfriend followed by a helping of my father dying. _Fucking awesome!_ The truth was all too clear. Fate had it in for me. My ancestors hated me. The Great Wolf had made me his freak science experiment. I had stopped playing by the rules this week. I was Miss Independent even as a baby. I didn't have to please anyone but myself. Well, maybe my Alpha. I had to please my Alpha too. Oh! And my mother. Definitely had to please my mother. But other than that. I only had to please myself. Oh! And Seth! I had to be there for my brother. But other than that... Oh who was I kidding? I was way down on the list of people I had to please. Fuck my life...

I sleepily stumbled into my yellow hot shorts without underwear and a pale pink tank top without a bra. They looked horrible and semi-slutty together. I didn't need to put them on before going out on patrol, I could just tie them to my leg and head out. But I was a creature of habit. I decided not to look in the mirror. I brushed my teeth pondering if I even needed to. If we healed and didn't age, what would happen to my teeth if I didn't brush them? It's not like I experienced morning breath anymore. I decided I was too chicken to find out. I'd let the guys with their disgusting hygiene habits forge that path and find out further down the road.

Now I had run out of things to occupy me before patrol. There were some things that I would prefer not to share with anyone while phased from the past week. I didn't want Seth to catch anything before he phased at the end of his shift or Jared when he took over at the end of my shift. I crossed my fingers and headed for the backyard. Pulling off my clothes by the backdoor my clothes to my ankle strap and brought down gentle heat to phase. I felt a sharp pain at the base of my spine shutting down the phase immediately. It wasn't horrible pain or anything. It was more frustrating.

"Fuck man." I grumbled. Who even knows what the hell my problem is? _I have to go now._ I tried to phase again. No trembles down my spine. Just the stupid pain. I stomped one foot on the spot in frustration.

"Leah," I voice whined from behind the shed. "what the hell are you doing? Phase already. I'm ready to go to bed." I recognized Seth's voice before seeing him trying not to look at me.

"I'm trying to phase!" I huffed at him. "You dumb shit. But there's no heat and no shake up my spine. I just get a sharp pain in my back. I'm trying again." He stepped forward focusing his eyes on my face. I concentrated harder and tried to force my body to bend to my will. The pain definitely hurt this time.

"Arggh!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees panting. Tears stung my eyes.

"Leah!" Seth jumped out and ran to me. I could see from the corner of my eye his hands reaching out for me but he wasn't sure where to touch his naked sister and it still be appropriate. So he gave up and patted me on the head lamely. "I'm calling Sam." He announced like the annoying little brother he was. It reminded me of when he used to go run and tell Dad on me. He took off before I could recover my breath and argue with him.

Realizing that my ex-boyfriend was headed my way and I was naked in my back yard I put my clothes on. Once I was clothes in my ugly slutty outfit I sat on the wet grass glaring out at the woods. I would have been happy if it meant that I could go back to bed. But of course it wouldn't. All it would mean was drama, drama, drama, blah, blah, blah! My bed was so comfortable before the alarm screamed at me to wake up. _Why couldn't I be there? In bed_. I was so tired. I thought about my failure to sleep and realized something. I had had a full nights sleep. I had slept twelve fucking hours today. As wolves, we needed less sleep. We usually needed about two to five hours a night. I still wasn't sure how I had managed to sleep for twelve freaking full hours. My thoughts on my sleeping patterns were disturbed by the sound of Seth coming out of the house. I thought I'd try to phase once more. Just as I stood up thinking about the heat, I was hit with pain and threw up in the bushes.

"Fuck! We're not supposed to get sick!" I complained like a whiny bitch. I observed the disgusting carrot like looking pieces in my vomit. _I didn't eat carrots._ Where the hell was my brain? My thoughts were becoming more erratic and some where downright disturbing. I looked away from my vomit before I could make more observations.

"Stop trying okay Leah?" Seth whined. He rubbed my back sympathetically before examining my skin with his hot hands. "Leah, why aren't you warm?"

"Huh?" I then noticed the goose bumps on my arms and felt a shiver roll through me. "It's cold out here." Everything seemed to feel differently lately. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Just then Sam and Jacob showed up walking loudly around the house. They were clearly not pleased with us. "What's happened to patrol?" Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest as he scrutinized me from above. Jacob gave me the evil eye, clearly grumpy about his early morning wake up call.

"She's cold, she can't phase and I would expect you can smell the vomit." Seth stepped forward and listed my symptoms for them.

_Fucking boy scout._ "Shut the fuck up Seth. So, I'm sick! A good little brother would have covered my shift and left them the fuck out of it." I ground out at him trying to edge my voice with venom. Of course, it didn't work when he was my baby brother and I felt like crap. As if on cue to prove Seth's observations correct a stronger shiver rippled through me. I crossed my arms struggling to stifle it. Sam and Jacob came over and touched my arms. They shared a look.

"Let's start by going inside then. You're going to freeze out here. You feel about the same temperature as Emily when she's cold." Sam ordered gruffly. I growled at Sam but the intensity was off. Usually, there was rumble in my chest when I growled since the day I started phasing. But it felt empty. As though the wolf was gone. I suddenly felt scared and alone. Defenseless. I felt defenceless!

"I'm alone!" My voice went up an octive and was tight with fear and panic. I held felt strong and confident before phasing. Turning into a wolf had turned up the volume on my inner strength. But losing all of the power of my wolf so unexpectedly was terrifying. I wasn't used to being a vulnerable human. I had seen all of the things that went bump in the night now. I didn't mind when I could defend myself. But suddenly I didn't feel like I could defend myself from packmates rough housing with me let alone an enemy.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked curiously. A mixture of concern and confusion crossed the three young men's faces.

"Usually, I feel the wolf inside me. Her feelings, her instincts, her strength. She's gone! I'm all alone!" I cried out feeling like I lost a lover all over again.

"Maybe this means you'll stop being such a bitch." Jacob muttered. I whirled around and threw a punch in his face that would usually deck him. But it didn't.

I screamed out in pain holding my fist. It was like punching a brick wall. I jumped on the spot in anger and pain while the three of them tried to calm me down. I sat down on the spot and sobbed pitifully. Which isn't like me. Well, I hadn't been immune to crying before I phased. I used to feel scared and alone sometimes. That feeling disappeared when I started phasing. I had the wolf and she made me strong. I'd always been brave, but she made me fearless. Now I was a scared nineteen year old girl. Usually I felt like a woman. But right now, I felt like a child.

"Would women stop hurting their fists on my face? It hurts my feelings." Jacob chuckled trying to examine my hand which I pulled away from him. I gave him the evil eye but he didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

I felt Sam pick me up and I elbowed him to get his hands off me while I was still holding my hand in pain. He picked me up anyway. My elbow was already sore and I seemed to be entirely ineffective against him. This was frustrating and disheartening.

"I heard a crack. I think she broke it." He commented setting me down on the couch. The three men stood around me in a semi-circle sharing looks.

"Stop with the quiet looks. I feel like I'm stuck in a soap opera. I have more than enough drama as it is." I muttered in bad-humour.

"Quiet, the men are thinking." Smirked Jacob holding back a laugh. Jacob knew exactly which buttons to press. I choked on hot rage while they talked.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. That's not a good sign." Sam said with finality.

I glared at him. "I don't want to go to the leeches. I will not go see the leeches."

I could see Sam tried to be patient. His face was stoic and calm. "Leah, you will stop fighting with us and come with us to Carlisle." Sam finally commanded in his Alpha.

I gleefully felt only a tiny tug on my spine. "Make me!" I sneered at him.

Jacob, Seth and Sam looked confused yet again. "What?"

"I just did. I used my Alpha command. You didn't feel anything?" I thought about Sam's question seriously while trying not to laugh. It felt so good to be free of his commands. I went back over what just happened before answering carefully. I wondered if it was a good idea to tell the truth. But I felt compelled to tell him the truth. I could kick myself for my stupidity. But I was curious myself.

"I felt a small tug on my spine. The same spot I feel when I try to phase but it doesn't work. Nothing strong enough that it would really compete with my not wanting to comply. It's like my wolf has been shut down. Like someone locked her in a room." I started crying. _Again_. I thought with a grimace. It was lonely. I wanted her back.

"This crying shit is ge-ge-getting old." I sobbed trying to get in a breath. "I can-can't stop crying. Someone shut me up. Knock me out. Please!" My sobbing became heavier and I fought for a deeper breath.

"Well, it looks like she's out of commission. Seth, can you patrol for her?" Seth nodded with a serious frown looking older than his years. "We're taking her up to Carlisle." Sam announced. I jumped up to run up to my room. A hand struck out and pulled me back. Sam was carrying me bridal style out the door as though he were afraid I would break.

"What? No fireman's carry?" I huffed. For some reason it bothered me.

"You just threw up. I'm not putting you're weight on your stomach so you can throw up down my back." He explained gruffly. I folded my arms and glared up at him. He avoided eye contact. This wasn't doing anything to improve my hurt self-confidence. I wanted to hit him and throw a fit. But my hand freaking hurt and my elbow was sore. I wasn't going for a third injury. What did I do to deserve all of this? _For the love of fucking God!_

* * *

Soon we were walking up to the door of the vampire mansion. It was a cool, damp night. My body missed Sam's warm body. It was unsettling how cold and alone I felt again. I hadn't realized how Sam's arms had helped me feel a little less vulnerable. I remembered my last trip to the mansion and noticed something was off. I couldn't smell the vampires. I didn't hear loud alarms going off in my head. I only felt a whisper of instinct suggesting that something was different about them. But it was so easily ignored. Knowing how I usually felt around them, I was disturbed.

"Sam, I don't smell them. My instincts are missing!" He stopped and sniffed me. And shrugged.

"I can't tell a difference in your scent." He said.

Carlisle was waiting at the door with a warm smile. Without his smell and my instincts, I melted under his gaze. Butterflies rose up in my stomach and I suddenly understood why Bella didn't cringe around the Cullens. I focused on the knowledge that I was not jelly and he was a fucking vampire. A gloriously beautiful creature who I would like to... I shook my head to free myself of this line of thinking.

Carlisle's face changed from welcoming to confused."Leah, you smell human! An orchard and spices and ..." A look dawned on his face. He grinned widely and waved us in.

I frowned, I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. His smile was a panty dropper and I'd never noticed before and it only served to emphasize just how low I had fallen when the practically harmless bloodsucker's charms were working so well on me.

Esme stood by the couch with a warm smile. We stood tensely in the living room. The house was a monstrosity of modern living filled with clean lines and lacking flavour. It wasn't homey at all. I still hated it. Human or werewolf. I hated this place. I could never live there. I finally noticed Sam telling Carlisle what they had observed. Including my stupid broken hand.

"Sam, I'll fix her hand but the rest of it's really not that big of a mystery. Working in medicine for a few centuries I know that smell." Carlisle smiled knowingly. "I need to talk to Leah privately." I looked to Sam feeling anxious. I didn't want to be alone and vulnerable with a vampire. Sam understood the look on my face. I would probably regret bringing him with me, but I couldn't be alone with leech.

"I'm her Alpha, I'm coming with her." Sam declared.

Carlisle shrugged. "Once Leah talks to me, she may feel differently. I know you're a pack, but she's not really a shape shifter right now. She's female. It looks like the rules are the same for her as they are for you. If you insist, I'll go ahead. I just want Leah to understand, some things are best private." He watched my face and I felt an odd mix of arousal and fear. I snatched Sam's hand and positioned him between me and Cullen. He glanced back at me strangely. I knew he could smell the mix of arousal and fear just as I would have smelled it when I was able to phase. I ignored his reaction as my first priority was staying back from Cullen. Carlisle sighed and led the way upstairs. I held my swollen and bruised hand to my chest and followed him up to the study. Sam followed at my side. He took my hand and gently pressed a handled stick for what appeared to be an ultrasound of my hand.

"Usually, I'd be taking an x-ray." He looked at me apologetically. It hurt.

Once my hand was finally in a cast, he sat us down across from him at his desk. The sun was dawning out the window in a brilliant but unusual display. Usually the cloud cover hid beautiful sunrises from us. It was a lovely distraction.

"This is too early for blood or urine tests but I know that smell. You're a few days pregnant Leah." The bloodsucker paused to let the information sink in for a moment. Then he proceeded cautiously. "Before I go any further, I need to know if you intend to keep the pregnancy?" We both stared at him. My mind was blank. I didn't have any thoughts. My stomach dropped. Sam eyed me with an expression on his face that I couldn't read. His next words brought me back to reality after several moments of silence.

"Who?" I was relieved to see that he didn't look hurt.

"I'm not sure I can say anything just yet." I sighed. I couldn't say anything because I didn't know who. Well, I knew who I slept with. But which one? Oh God that sounded bad. Slap me on Jerry Springer.

A tense resolve covered Sam's face when I failed to tell him who. I knew he wasn't going to let it go but was silent for now. I moved onto the question that pressed down on me.

"But I don't have a period, how could I get pregnant?" I asked Carlisle.

"Is that what you thought? You could have asked me. I've smelled your cycle before. With your healing abilities your cells just don't die at the end of the cycle, I would expect the lining is reabsorbed." He explained. My head spun. I felt like such a fucking idiot. I didn't even use birth control. I knew they were disease free and I thought that I knew that I couldn't get pregnant. Carlisle continued. "Can you answer my question?" Carlisle patiently reiterated. My brain raced to catch up.

"Yes, I'm keeping it! I was so upset when I thought I couldn't. I'm not throwing this away." I choked through tears. What was with all of these tears? All of these stupid vulnerable pathetic emotions that I just wasn't used to having. They were from another lifetime. I didn't realize how many I had left behind.

"Congratulations Leah!" Carlisle beamed at me. "Now, to explain my theory for what's happening with your ability to phase. In wolf form, you'd probably reject a pregnancy as a foreign entity and your immune system would attack the zygote or embryo. Your body seems to be smart enough to shut down those genes for gestating. I would expect from what I can see, you're going to experience a normal human pregnancy. All of you were born through normal human pregnancies. There was nothing unusual until you started phasing. Human DNA should take the lead here. The only thing that concerns me is Leah learning to live in a normal human body. You don't want to be getting into fights and striking members of your pack right now Leah. You're responsible for your own behaviour." Carlisle warned me.

Then turned his eyes to Sam. "Sam, could you help out with the packs behaviour? Don't taunt her. When she experiences anger, she's still going to need to phase. But she's just going to feel pain. And make sure they're gentle. It's not like you she can harm them anymore than Emily can. There are lots of hormones and mood swings with pregnancies. Based on the situation, I'd expect anger and hostility. She's lost a lot of control here. Also expect weepiness. The pack is different and I just want you to lay down some ground rules from the beginning." Carlisle stated. Sam nodded curtly with resolve.

Carlisle returned his attention to me. "Leah, just try to keep in mind that you are _not_ indestructable. I don't expect you to treat yourself like a china doll, you can still exercise and such. But no fights, dress for the weather, eat properly. Lot's of things you've probably forgotten about, you need to be aware of now. Especially remember that you won't be healing quickly." Carlisle tapped my cast. "You're looking at six weeks." The room was silent. He was giving us a minute to think and respond. Sam spoke first.

"You need to talk to the father, start with telling us who it is." Sam ordered me. "I didn't know that you were in a relationship to start with." He said with bewilderment.

I blushed and looked at my hands. Crap, I haven't felt bashful in a long time, this isn't me. Since when does stuff like this embarrass me? I shouldn't be embarrassed anyway. I hadn't been laid in ages. So I got laid. Big fucking deal. The guys got laid all of the time. One day, I had a sudden and uncontrollable urge to have sex. I was satiated for a little while. But then it happened all over again. "I'm not. I just wanted sex. It's been two years since I had sex and something set me off twice in one day..." Sam looked uncomfortable.

Carlisle looked a mix between excited and fascinated. "I've been wondering about this since you you started shifting eighteen months ago. I'd take a guess that I know what set you off. Your new body probably matured and was ready to mate. Wolves have a mating season. Your cycle isn't 28 days like a human and it isn't yearly like a wolf. It's every three months. One for each season. After you give birth, I would be interested and willing to help you prepare for your next ovulation. I suspect you would prefer to choose your partners in advance and not be a slave to your hormones." Me and Sam stared blankly at Carlisle. The dude was crazy and probably reading too much into what he had observed. I didn't have mating seasons and he could go fuck himself. I glared at him and suddenly his beautiful face wasn't enough to overcome my hostility. He shrank back in his seat.

"What are you saying Leah?" Sam asked entirely ignoring Carlisle's monologue.

"Well, I may have waited two years to have two partners in one day. This is the first patrol and first day I've tried to phase since Sunday. I didn't think anything of it." I flinched at the look on his face. "Yeah, Sam. I know it's all very Jerry Springer. I get that." I rolled my eyes. Sam looked disgusted with me. I was feeling a little better about Carlisle's explanation. But that didn't make Sam's reaction any less hurtful.

"Sam, don't upset her right now. Besides, in my experience, it's more upsetting for her than it is for you anyway. You don't need to add to the stress." Sam was shaking a little before he took a long calming breath and ignored me to talk to Carlisle. I felt relief and realized my bottom lip had been trembling. It's as though I had become that little girl that Sam first dated when I started high school. I was going to kick her arse.

"Will she start phasing again after the pregnancy?" Sam changed the subject to something less upsetting and more practical. Was he down a man. I wondered if he had considered I would be home with my child, not out on patrols.

"I can only guess and say yes, I would expect so. But we really don't know. Can I suggest something though?" We nodded. "Her life has revolved around the pack. The pack is her support system. Keep her involved with the pack. One of the worst things that could happen right now is for Leah to feel isolated."

I fumed. "I can take care of myself." Carlisle looked at me sympathetically and Sam rolled his eyes at me. I felt so patronized.

"Please, listen to my years of experience Leah. In my three centuries of experience, single pregnant women tend to be vulnerable. I just don't want to see depression or anything like that. Your personality changes with phasing. It's all going to be a lot of changes to how your brain works along with all of the hormones women experience anyway. I just expect it's going to be harder on your emotions than it would be for most women because you're not going to be used to human instincts and thought processes. You've been heavily influenced by your phasing for more than a year now. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Carlisle asked me sincerely.

"No!" I spat out at him like a petulant child. For some reason, I was feeling very combative hearing him suggest that I couldn't do this on my own. I felt blind rage. I preferred this. I could be hateful and it felt more comfortable for me than vulnerable.

"I understand what you're saying." Sam said solemnly. "Leah, I don't care if the Alpha command is currently working or not. You're still a member of my pack and you will be expected to act like one. I might not be able to force you with an Alpha command, but I have Sue and when you phase again you will be expected to take on new duties within the pack. Do you understand?" I didn't look up but nodded. "Thank you for your time Carlisle." The doctor nodded and stood up.

"Leah, to start with, we need to know who the potential fathers are." Sam addressed me. I smiled smugly, knowing that he couldn't force me to speak up. I began to plot ways to keep the guys silent long enough to get away. "I'd place bets that it's two members of the pack who aren't imprinted or barely out of junior high school. That narrows it down to Jake and Embry." I glared at him realizing how predictable I was. He smiled wanly. "You realize that Jake probably just heard this whole conversation?" He pointed out and I groaned.

"Esme took him out of ear shot asking that we give you privacy." Carlisle said gently from the closed door with his hand on the door handle. "I try to be sensitive to patient privacy." My head perked up.

"In that case, I'm leaving the fucking state. No one has to know anything. I'm keeping my privacy! If I'm lucky, I wont start phasing again after I have the baby." I was feeling better already. I then saw Carlisle's frown and Sam's look of horror.

"You bitch! You'd take fatherhood away from a pack brother and a father from your child?" Sam gasped.

"Hell yeah fucker!" I said enthusiastically. The idea of Jake and Embry spending the next nine months hand holding, fighting each other and me was something I'd like to avoid. Besides, they wouldn't miss what they didn't know they had. "New York has a lot of people, I bet it would be easy to hide there!" I looked at Carlisle. Then realized it would be hard to hide there when I just said it front of Sam. That's not very sneaky. What the hell was with my brain? I was starting to understand what the leech had been saying about getting used my brain working differently.

Carlisle stifled a laugh. "Yes, you said that outloud. Like I said, your mind isn't going to work the same way it did as a werewolf and throw in the hormones. You really shouldn't be taking off on your own. You should be accepting help." He looked at me sympathetically and I quickly turned my eyes away before he dazzled me again. He walked back to Sam creating a unified front. I felt unnumbered.

"I don't want help! I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself." I stood up and marched out of the room. I didn't hear anything behind me. I glanced back and could see their mouths moving. _Crap!_ Human ears, I couldn't hear what they were saying. "Are you plotting against me?" I knew my horror was written plainly across my face.

Sam grinned seeing confirmation that I couldn't hear them talking. I seethed. He quickly replaced his grin with serene calm. "I am your Alpha, these are my pack brothers. I will keep my pack intact. That is my responsibility. Whether you can refuse orders or not, you are my pack sister. I will try to give you free will, but I will not allow you to break up my pack. We're starting with a pack meeting." I huffed and stormed downstairs. I portrayed anger, the rage that I usually felt. But I was feeling so many conflicting and strong emotions and in some ways they were harder to withstand than what I was used to. I used to phase and go for a run to escape it. I didn't have that outlet now. I walked past Esme, with her lovely sweet scent and outside to sit in Sam's truck and wait. This sucked...

* * *

By eight thirty in the morning the pack were gathering in the living room of Sam's house. "Sit down Leah." Sam pointed to the couch. He'd been standing over me at every turn. Inescapable. We had a staring competition and the pack immediately noticed the outright defiance.

"Make me!" I yelled at him still seething. There had to be a way to get to New York. The pack watched with interest quietly.

He nodded to Jake standing beside me. "Gently." He said the one word. Jake pulled me by the waist and sat beside me. I saw Embry looking tense.

"Everyone, take a seat and we can get this done." Sam sighed. Emily stood by the kitchen door watching. All too quickly everyone was seated and Sam started. "Leah got pregnant on Sunday, we found out quickly because her body knew well enough to stop phasing. To be more precise, Seth observed that it physically hurt when she tried to phase and when she ignored her body giving her signals she threw up. We took her to Carlisle this morning, he said it's too early for tests but he could easily recognize it. She smells human and pregnant to him already. She punched Jake in the face and as you can see, she doesn't heal quickly and the broken hand shows she's as fragile as Emily or any other human for the time being. After talking to Carlisle I've come to the conclusion she needs a detail on her." Sam announced as though he were sharing information from any other regular pack meeting. I was just another problem for the pack to deal with.

I interrupted before Sam could continue. "I don't need a babysitter!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at me. "Leah? Really? I didn't want to say anything but seeing as you're putting me on the spot. Embry, Jake. I'm sure you've figured out that one of you is the father. Just so you know why I want her watched, her first little plan was to take off out of state and hide the pregnancy." The pack growled staring me down. I felt fear and panic bubbling up and tears stinging my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them to myself looking down in my lap. Sam spoke gently now. "Leah, between the mood swings and tears in just the last few hours and that you would hurt your pack brothers like this, I can't leave you to your own devices, I have a pack to take care of." I felt Sam's eyes on me and I fought tears all over again.

He spoke to the pack again, leaving me to feel alone and separated from the group. "Carlisle had some requests for the pack. Her pregnancy should be very much human, her experience will probably be more pronounced. She's been phasing for a year now. She's shifting back to entirely human emotions, vulnerabilities along with pregnancy hormones. Carlisle warned to expect hosility and weepiness. Knowing Leah, she'll fight the hormones, so I won't ask her to. But guys, please don't engage the pregnant woman in arguments. She can't hurt you anymore than Emily can. We've been asked to include her still. The pack is a support system for us. She's going to need us. I'd usually hand over responsibility to the father. But given we don't know which man is the father and both candidates are within the pack, it's officially pack business. I can't think of anything else he's warned us about right now, but I think I've covered the basics. I'll call you once I have the updated patrol schedule and detail on Leah. Any questions?" Sam sighed.

The room of werewolves looked stunned. After a brief pause I raised a hand. Sam nodded biting back a smile.

"Sleep with one eye open asshole. Pack business my ass." I glared at Sam. He found this so fucking funny. I'd give him funny.

"Leah, that's not a question. Now observe one of the two emotions Carlisle predicted. Hostility. And not five minutes ago, she was weepy. I've been watching this since nearly three in the morning. Remember, do not engage her in an argument." Sam attempted not to smirk before looking around the room.

"How the fuck did she get pregnant?" Paul exlaimed with his hand up.

"Carlisle said she was having cycles and he already knew about it, but her cells weren't dying off so she didn't have periods. She was a wolf, the cells repaired themselves and didn't age. Looks like she's just as fertile as the rest of us. First time in two years and she's pregnant straight away." Sam discussed my body in front of the pack as though I wasn't there. I felt like a pet. I felt an unfamiliar blush creep up my cheeks and I demanded my body to will it away.

Quil immediately noticed and pointed laughing. "Oh my God! Leah blushing! I didn't know she was capable of being embarrassed!" I lunged at him. He flinched and then laughed as I bounced off him and whimpered.

"That's too cute! It's like being attacked by a kitten." He pulled me down by the waist grabbing my cheek and squeezing it like a child's. I slapped angrily at him with my hand that wasn't in a cast. It stung my hand.

"Quil let go. No manhandling the pregnant chick." Sam ordered. Disapointment reigned on the faces of the pack.

"You fuckers! I'll rip your faces off and shove them down your throats!" I spat at them. They ignored my threat.

"Oh come on Sam! How many times has she made sneak attacks and run off too fast for us to catch her? I just want to pin her down and get an apology. Promise I won't hurt her." Paul sounded exasperated and gestured toward me.

I jumped up and backed towards the front door defensively. I feared what Sam would agree to.

Jacob read my move differently. He responded by jumping up and standing by the door. "What the hell Leah! You were going to take what might be my kid away from me before I could even know about it? You're not going anywhere. I can't believe you're so cruel." That seemed to wake up Embry.

"You've seen in my head how I feel about not having a father and you would do this to your own child? I don't believe you Leah." Embry looked hurt. I felt a stab of guilt.

"Don't look at me like that." I felt a lump in my throat and tears burning my cheeks unexpectedly. A bunch of emotions crashed down on me out of nowhere and I was now sobbing with my shoulders shaking.

"Oh my God Leah's crying! Leah's like a normal chick!" Quil yelled.

"Shut up!" I spat at him and ran for the bathroom.

"I'm surpised how turned on I am by all of this." I heard Paul say followed by a chorus groans yelling at him "Seriously, she's still got that rocking body but she's all human now, she's not going to take a chunk out of my ass. Makes me realize just how hot Rachel is. Can I go yet? I want to see Rachel now."

As they carried on talking I realized how royally fucked I was. It was only a matter of time before Embry and Jacob each singled me out for a "chat". I really messed this up. What was I thinking on Sunday?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Shocking, I know.

Our Lady Peace - Julia

**AN: July 15th It's play time! Let's see how I do here. Just letting you know now, that I have no ultimate plan here. I'm wandering aimlessly. **

**ANN: Finished the chapter and I'm posting it now. . Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Rapid knocks hit the door. "Come on, I need the toilet." Quil whined. Most of the pack had left. I hid in the bathroom knowing what was coming next. The moment I came out, Jacob and Embry would descend on me. Quil could use the woods as his personal toilet, I wasn't coming out. I didn't want Embry or Jacob to expect a relationship with me. I didn't want to feel rejected if they didn't want a relationship with me. I didn't want them to be involved in my child's life. I didn't want my child to be rejected by them. I didn't want to rely on them. I didn't want to feel rejected if they didn't want to be there for me. Maybe I should simply start with the truth. This was ridiculous. A grown woman should face her problems head on. I stood up. I straightened out my shoulders. I pulled determination and strength up from my inner core. I was woman. Hear me roar. My stomach lurched and I threw up in the toilet as my fear dropped kicked me in a way that I had never experienced before.

I leaned against the bathroom wall staring at the porcelain God. And I started to cry. I still had morning sickness to enjoy yet. _Yay!_ Did this get any better? I tried to imagine my beautiful baby 9 months from now. My beautiful, fatherless bastard child... I sobbed uncontrollably now. I heard someone pick the lock and Jacob and Embry walked through the door.

"F-f-fuck off!" I sobbed wretchedly. "Someone please l-l-leave and get me a mother fucking backbone." I squeaked out. My eyes blurred and I curled into a ball. "It doesn't work like this!" I moaned.

"What doesn't work like this?" Embry asked sitting down beside me on the floor gently stroking my hair. Jacob took a seat on my other side. I could still smell them. Not as strongly as before. But they still each carried their own scents.

"Women don't experience symptoms days after they become pregnant. It takes weeks." I jerked my hands out with the palms out with emphasis. "Just make me stop! I want to be me again!" I whined.

Jacob and Embry chuckled. "Leah, normal women don't stop phasing into giant wolves overnight. Normal women aren't more fearless than grown men. Why would you expect your pregnancy to be normal?" Jacob asked me. His voice was laced with humour. "Besides, you don't really want to be normal. It's boring." We sat quietly, the three of us, together. The elephant was in the room and I wasn't going to be the one to face it.

The silence became deafening. I wondered where did everyone go? Shouldn't Emily and Sam be in their home? Maybe they were. With my human hearing, how would I know.

"Sam said Carlisle thinks you were ovulating, but you're part wolf. So it was your first mating season. I thought it seemed odd that you jumped me like that." Embry commented with a smile. I pushed down memories of my short time with Embry and then shoved aside memories of Jacob. They were much too similar. They both started with me calling them into a dark quiet room and jumping them. Both of them reacted with surprise and then lust.

"That was what that smell was!" Jacob said with realization. "You jumped me and usually I'm confident I could push you off. I love Bella. But you smelled so good!"

"I know eh?" Embry agreed. "I couldn't even think. What time did Leah jump you on Sunday?"

"Woh! Woh! Woh!" I steamed at them. "We will not compare Leah's humiliating Sunday notes. I don't know what happened to me. I'm really sorry you didn't get a chance to say no. I don't know. I smelled you and then I needed you. And I had to. And I'm scared that I'll phase again after the baby is born and I'll do that next time I ovulate and this will just be a yearly cycle. And I don't want this. And...and..." I started hyperventilating. Jacob pushed my head between my knee's. Embry pulled my shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"Honey, shhhh..." Embry spoke. "We wouldn't take advantage of you like that. We can't make babies once a year, we can't take care of that many babies." Embry joked. "We'll figure something out. If you don't want any sex, we can take turns each cycle with either you or us staying away. How does that sound?" He suggested. I nodded my head. Brething was starting to come more easily. It really didn't matter who was speaking. They seemed so much alike. Right down to their... Realization struck me.

"You're brothers!" I gasped lifting my head up. "You smelled the same. You felt the same. You were hung the same..." I trailed off. I probably shouldn't have said the last part. "You have no idea how similar you two are. Right now you smell different from each other. Your faces and personalities are different. But it was de ja vu on Sunday." I tried to explain. They were frowning. "Sorry. I should have kept that gem to myself." I felt rejected and the tears started. Crying like a sap every five minutes was so annoying.

"No Leah. I guess that's good to know. I mean, all of the wolves share common ancestry at some point. So it's not for sure. But we can't make so many assumptions about Joshua now." Jacob said.

I didn't look up. "I don't know if I want the father to be a part of our lives or not. I don't want to be rejected but I don't want to need anyone like I needed Sam again." I said randomly, partly to change the topic and partly because I was slowly going crazy. I avoided eye contact.

"You're a part of the pack. We all need each other to exist as a pack. We need you. You need us. Just think, when you phase you can relive labour especially for Paul. Won't that be fun?" Embry suggested. It seemed like an empty suggestion. Maybe I'd like it in a better mood.

I prepared to stand up and they both helped me up.

"Your place or mine?" Jacob asked me. I stared at him blandly. "You're my charge for today and tonight. Tomorrow you're Embry's charge. Colling and Brady are taking our places on patrol roster. Sam says they're ready. Seth and Sam are taking your patrols. We're taking turns keeping an eye on you. Sam figured we'd be best for the job. We'd both prefer you lying in our arms at night. That way we know you aren't running away." My temper flared up and I stomped out of the Uley house and headed home.

* * *

A week and a half passed by me. The boys skipped school to baby sit me. I switched their beds almost nightly. The reservation were talking about us. About how I was sleeping anywhere but at home. Jacob and Embry clung to me convinced that I would runaway at any moment. I would complain but I was over emotional as it was. I wouldn't admit to it, but I didn't want to sleep alone. I would have slept with Mom or Seth if I didn't have Jacob and Embry. Jacob's father entirely agreed with Sam's assessment of the situation and eyed me when he saw me. He clearly wasn't pleased by my running and hiding plan. Embry's mother was pleased to see Embry wasn't rebelling and staying out all night. She still believed that he was in a gang. She accepted my presence at night because I was bringing Embry home to her. I knew she would feel differently when she knew that I was pregnant. My mother was so angry that I had been ready to skip town that she understood why they had me sleeping over.

I was starting to get used to my overload of emotions. I was adjusting. I was feeling cocky. The bloodsucking doctor was wrong. And I was going to prove it or wharp the information to prove it.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked as I put on my running shoes sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up sleepily stretching his long torso with his arms out. I could see the whole pack had improved now that I wasn't in their heads even though they had one less wolf to patrol. Me being out of commission was like a mental health vacation for the pack. It hurt to realize this.

"I'm proving the leech wrong. I'm not pregnant. I'm taking a bunch of pregnancy tests to prove that he's dead wrong. I just have to get to the store to buy a bunch of them. It's been two weeks." I finished tying my shoes and promptly marched out of his room. I heard him shuffling out of bed behind me. He was probably going to get dressed. I'd make sure to be out to his rabbit before he got there. He left the keys in there all of the time anyway. It didn't matter whether the pregnancy tests came back negative or positive, I was going to tell them that they were negative. I wasn't going to stick around here for the next nine months under lock and key.

"Morning Leah, toast?" Billy scrutinized me from the kitchen. _Damn!_ It's easier to railroad Jacob waking up. Billy was another matter entirely. Usually he was gone by now. I nodded and slumped into a chair at the dinning table. I watched him place four slices of bread into the toaster. Vomit came up my throat suddenly. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Hot hands held my hair back.

"You're not pregnant huh?" Jacob teased gently. I turned my head to give him a death glare when my stomach heaved again. Well this was new. But I wasn't pregnant. That would suck too much right now. Or at least having to share a baby with the pack would suck right now. They could all go to hell. I'd get out of here.

"Fuck you!" I muttered defiantly. Another wave of nausea struck and I threw up for a third time.

"I was talking to Carlisle on the phone about these store pregnancy tests. This early on, they can still read false negatives. They are very accurate with their positives, but this early on there are false negatives. I wouldn't take it to heart if they come back negative yet." I could hear humour lacing his voice. He was laughing at my expense. He was laughing at me! I was a joke! I got up and rinsed my mouth at the sink. I looked at Jacob in the mirror. He watched me unflinchingly. I was supposed to be a hard ass. The indestructable Leah Clearwater. But right now, I felt physically and emotionally weak. I fought tears as the emotions built up inside of me. Jacob's face softened and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Come here sweetie. It's okay. You don't have to be tough right now." He hushed me. I broke down crying into his chest. I was tall for a woman at 5'10", but in his arms I seemed small. So much for me getting used to all of these hormones and emotions. How did I look right now? It sucked being the smallest and the only female wolf. But now that I was the human pack member, I was hopelessly useless to them.

"I have nothing to offer the pack." I wailed. Jacob stroked my hair.

"You're offering us a baby. A full-blooded shapeshifting baby at that. None of the guys can do that. That's huge Leah. You have no idea how happy most of the council and pack are. This has never happened before. Don't worry about what you can't do and think about what you are doing. Okay?" He offered. Of course, he was only placating me. I felt patronized all over again. "Let's go get those tests if it makes you feel better trying to prove Carlisle wrong. I'll be the first to be impressed if you prove him wrong in the next month."

We munched down a little toast and left Billy to buy the tests. We came back to an empty house. Billy left a note telling me that he was going fishing. With shaky hands I took two tests. I washed up and let Jake in the bathroom. I couldn't look.

"They're both reading positive Leah." He passed me a sympathetic smile. My eyes widened and I took the tests back from him and looked at them. I contemplated what this really meant. It seemed surreal and hard to believe. This was the first physical evidence I had held. I had convinced myself that Carlisle was wrong. I slumped my shoulders dejectedly and dropped the tests in the garbage.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I took in his scent. My brain went hay wire. I pulled his face down to me and started kissing him and groping at him and tugging down on his cut-off jean shorts.I wanted in his pants right now. A surge of lust hit me out of nowhere like a ton of bricks. His beautiful body was under my hands. His sweet soft lips pressed against me. I felt an aching need in my groin.

"Hey Leah! Hold on! I was warned about this already. It's just your hormones. When the need passes, you'll be pissed off with me if I do this with you." He backed up against the hallway wall. I followed him with my head cocked to one side contemplating what he just said.

"I want sex now! Give it to me!" I growled at him in a voice that had lost it's dangerous edge. I would not simply take what I wanted. I fought to control my temper tantrum. It was threatening to take control of me.

I watched Jacob bite back a grin and his shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh. "Oh lord pregnant women are kinky! You have no idea how sexy you are right now Leah, but I have to say no." He said solemnly crossing his arms in front of him.

"You don't want me?" My face crumpled. I didn't want sex anymore. I had just been rejected. Just like when Sam dumped me. I was being rejected all over again by someone I trusted. Tears welled up and I fought back sobs as tears dropped down. I had to learn to master these emotions.

"Leah, don't be like that!" Jacob cringed as he saw me get upset and hurt by his rejection. "Your mood swings are going to kill me. Come here." He pulled me into a hug. I was stiff in his arms fighting weepiness. "I do want you Leah. But I have to wait until you're not having mood swings all of the time." He led me to the couch and rocked me in his arms. It was warm and safe in his arms. I fell asleep.

* * *

We sat around my living room. I lounged across Embry, Jared and Jacob on the couch.

Almost two weeks had passed. More mood swings. I had hit up Embry for sex one night and he had whimpered like a little girl. I dry humped his hard hidden under his shorts until I came. Jacob and Embry got into a fight. It would seem that Embry wasn't allowed to let me dry hump him. I told them to buy me a vibrator instead of fighting. Paul thought this was hilarious. So I sic'ed Jacob and Embry on him. He didn't find that funny. My lack of sex life was not at the disposal to laugh at.

Seth played Call Of Duty while we watched. It looked like Japan in World War two for an immense amount of time. Then he moved to a forest and took out some German's with some Russians. I was thoroughly confused. Weren't the Russians on the German side? Or were they were the ones that switched sides? I came the conclusion that I really didn't care. I was calm and content and I wasn't throwing up the gingernut cookies. I had lost fifteen pounds in three weeks due to vomiting and lack of appetite. Gingerale and water went down well. This morning Esme had sent over gingernut cookies and they were the first food that really seemed to go down well. The bonus was that I couldn't smell the vampires anymore. So the smell emanating off the cookies meant that they didn't want to eat them when there were less smelly alternatives in the kitchen.

"Embry," I said between munches. "Your laxing playing with my hair." I said turning my head from his chest to look at him. He looked like he was fighting a laugh.

"Yes your highness." He said before shoving my cookie in my mouth. I squinted at him and turned my head back to the television. His hands didn't move. So I lifted one of his hands from my belly and put it on my head. He chuckled and started running his hands through my hair. I enjoyed the tingle through my scalp.

The pack were touching me a lot these days. Not in sexual ways. It was strange but I liked it. It was soothing and comforting and I didn't cry or get as angry as much. What can I say? I respond well to touch. Jared had his hands on my hip where I rested on him. Jacob rubbed my feet that rested on him. They said little to me, because it usually set me off either crying or yelling. So most casual contact with the pack was with touch. I wondered who had taught them that. Mom. It had to be Mom.

Seth's game was quiet as it loaded a different battle. The room was silent for a moment before the game music started again. Jared, Jacob and Embry stiffened underneath me.

"Seth stop!" The three yelled out. Seth paused the game. They pulled me onto my back and Jared placed his ear on my stomach. He looked up and grinned. Then looked confused. He put his head down again.

"What the hell?" Jared asked. They shared looks and then looked at me. Then Jacob and Embry lowered their heads to my stomach quietly. They looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice filled with panic.

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Seth asked coming to the couch.

"We need to take her to Carlisle." Jacob said with a grin. But Embry and and Jared looked scared and confused.

"Jacob, don't hold out on me hear. I can't hear anything. What is it?" I asked again.

"I don't think anything is wrong. I think you're having a litter. You ovulated while you were still phasing. We'll handle it. Mom and Dad handled the twins. The pack can handle a litter." Jacob reassured me. I felt nauseaus again and it wasn't morning sickness. "I counted three, maybe four. What did you hear?" He asked Jared and Embry. They looked at each other worriedly.

"She's human now. She shouldn't be carrying a litter. I counted four." Embry answered. That wasn't comforting. Yet again fear and vulnerability surged up in me. This wasn't good. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I wasn't ready for one baby. I couldn't have a litter of four dropped on my lap. Embry stoked my hair and hushed me.

"Guys. I hate to point out that I have the best hearing here. I heard five heartbeats." Jared spoke cautiously. This just kept on getting better and better. Seth exhaled loudly. I burst out wailing jumping off the couch running for my room. I was officially a dog.

"I really am a bitch!" I moaned. "It's a goddamn litter!" I heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs. I ignored them and threw myself down on my bed crying into my pillow.

"This can't be happening! I can't do this guys! I won't do this! I can't mother five newborns!" I yelled into my pillow. I sat up to look at Embry and Jacob sitting on my bed trying to comfort me. The words flooded out. "Carlisle can fix this! I can't be a single Mom to five kids. I could have figured out one or two. But this is too much!" They exchanged looks with each other. "Stop that!" I threw myself back down and started crying again.

"You're strong Leah, if anyone can do this it's you." Jacob reassured me. "But it's your decision. We won't make you do anything. We should talk to Carlisle calmly and rationally before you make any decisions." I sat up and they both threw an arm around my shoulders. Their large warm bodies were reassuring. I just couldn't picture how I could care for five babies. The whole concept was outside of my realm of reasoning. Why was I being shit on like this? Did I do something wrong in my last life?

I nodded and let them lead me to the rabbit parked in the driveway. Jared and Seth walked up to us. "We spoke to Esme on the phone. Cullen's at the hospital but he'll be expecting you there. It's a slow day anyway so he can squeeze you in no problem." Jared talked quickly. Jacob and Embry acknowledged him.

Seth was looking at me calmly but frowning. He was worried. I wanted to reassure him but I was too scared to reassure him of anything. He nodded at me sadly. I nodded back in acknowledgement and climbed into the passenger seat in the front while Embry squished into the back and Jacob took the driver's seat. My heart raced but I was cold with fear.

* * *

Cullen gave me a small smile. "Jared's right, there are five heart beats. Sorry, I thought you would have a normal pregnancy Leah. I have to tell you that you are now officially experiencing a high risk pregnancy with high order multiples. As your doctor, I must recommend selective reductions for the health of the pregnancy. You'll improve the odds for the rest of the-"

"W-what?" Embry stammered.

I sat up on the table and began to change into my clothes out of the hospital gown. Embry and Jacob stood either side of me. I felt Jacob growl, but it was too quiet for me to hear. Carlisle's eyes glanced over Jacob and rested on Embry. Embry sat me on his lap and began rubbing my shoulders.

"She's not a dog. She's human and she's not built to carry a litter of puppies. The odds are high that she'll miscarry one, more than one or all of them. The more she carries the higher the risks are to the babies and to Leah. Now, I will point out that she's starting out in excellent shape even if she has lost more weight than she should. She is perfect health for a human female starting out. Any of her issues from her medical history prior to phasing have cleared up." I stared at him. "I was curious and checked everything. No burn scar tissue. No pennicilin allergy. You might not be healing rapidly anymore, but your body is clear of any wear and tear of the last couple of decades that I would expect to see. Until you broke your hand, you were perfect. No birthmarks. No scars. It's like you were born at nineteen years old. You couldn't ask for better health to be starting out with. Keep exercising early on in the pregnancy, it should help. Try to control your nausea and eat healthy. But still, that doesn't make you immune to all of the things that can go wrong in a pregnancy. So I need to give the advice that I would give to any woman carrying high order multiples. You should seriously consider reducing the number of babies." He looked at me seriously. Watching my face.

I let out a long breath and stood up. I paced a short distance back and forth. I could feel intense pressure from the attention weighing down on me. I imagined aborting one or more of these babies. I felt relief at the idea of reducing the number of babies to care for. The number of children to clothe. The number of children to keep safe. But then remembered that I'd probably start phasing again at the end of the pregnancy. I would have more energy. And I would have the father to help me once the paternity test was complete. I couldn't picture Embry or Jacob running out on me. Even if we didn't have commitments to each other. I knew from sharing their minds how much any one of the pack valued fatherhood. I knew I was the bigger flight risk. I could trust them with raising my children even if I couldn't trust them to not eat everything in the kitchen. But how much risk would I putting myself and my children through? Would I carry them until they were big enough to feel pain and have them suffer and/or die? Was I strong enough to make this decision? No decision was a decision. Other humans had given birth to quintuplets who survived and lived healthy and happy lives. I wasn't other normal humans. I was in perfect health with support to keep me healthy.

I looked Embry and then Jacob in the eye. I shifted my eyes between the two of them and addressed them both. "If I take the risk of carrying all five, I'll need help. If I'm put on bed rest at some point, I'll need help getting the place ready for five freaking babies. You can't eat everything in the kitchen because I won't be running down to the store for more food every time you do that." I was interrupted by their smiles. "What?" I asked. It felt like they were laughing at me again.

"This all goes without saying." Jacob commented and pulled me into his side rubbing my should and arm.

"We'll treat you like we would treat any of the imprints in your position. The whole pack we take care of you. We treat you like one of the guys usually because usually you are one of the guys and you could take care of yourself. We wouldn't treat you like a werewolf while you're in human form carrying five babies. We give you our word." Embry assured me and Jacob nodded in agreement from my side.

I scrutinized them carefully. "You can go back on your word. But once this decision is made, there's no going back. It's scary." I admitted teary eyed. Embry moved loser laying a hand on my lower back.

"You don't have to make this decision right now. You're not even four weeks along yet." Carlisle pointed out. Jacob shot him a dirty look. "I have to make sure that she doesn't make a decision she regrets. She's right, she can't take this decision back afterwards. The right decision is the one that she doesn't regret later. Whatever she decides." They stared at each other. I could see their mouths moving ever so slightly. I pulled away from Jacob.

"You're talking too quietly for me to hear again. I don't like it. Don't think I won't figure it out." I raged at them both. They both looked sheepishly at me like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Leah, they've been doing it since you got here." Embry admitted to me. I glared at Carlisle and Jacob. Jacob frowned murderously at Embry.

"Whatever," I decided to change the topic. "Does this mean I'd have to have a c-section? I'm not a hospital or surgery friendly kinda gal. And how long can I expect to carry them until?" I asked Carlisle. I needed to know what my body was about to go through here.

"The average gestation for quints is twenty-nine weeks. The longest was gestation on record is thirty-five weeks. You could attempt a vaginal delivery. I have more than enough experience to attempt it. I'm not certain that I would recommend it. But it's ultimately your decision. I can be tricky getting one baby in a head down position for delivery. Five would be an extreme challenge." Carlisle explained patiently. "I'll update my research on it and we'll talk again. You're looking tired and underfed. I want you to go home and get some rest. Could you make a list of your questions for the next time we meet Leah?" I nodded my agreement. "I have rounds to make. But feel free to call me Leah. It was good seeing you, good evening." Carlisle dipped his head and left.

I faced the guys. What was I going to do with all of this? Was I really going to carry five babies? This was complete craziness. And how would the father react when he knew he had five babies. Not potentially five babies. But _knew_ that he had five children. Would he be so calm then? I was older than both of them and they were taking this information in stride. Who would pay the bills? How would the father graduate?

"When this is over. When I phase again and know who the fucker is who did this to me is; I'm going to take your balls off and you'll never reproduce again." I stormed from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Jealous, aren't you?

The Who - Baba O'Riley

**AN: July 26th Playtime!  
**

The satisfying sound of sharp steel slicing through soft vegetables cracking down on the cutting board filled my ears. I'd been enjoying feeling useful when the cramps started to feel more persistant. I was only three months but my body was cramping when I stood around for too long. But I didn't want to sit down. I felt like I only just got up. I had to whine for ages to walk all of the way to the Uley's.

The smell of cooking flesh reached my nostrils and I fought back the cramps and the smell.

"Gimpy's making the lemon face again!" Paul yelled out pointing at me.

"Leah, I told you to stop as soon as you started getting cramps. Now go sit down!" Emily ordered giving me a disappointed look. I saw red in an instant and started charging. The celery (for some unknown reason I dropped the knife) left my hand as Paul swiped it easily and Quil pulled me in for a hug placating me with soothing words and rubbing my back as though I were Claire. _That bitch shouldn't boss me around, fiancee thief! Who the hell does she think she is?_ Emily passed an apologetic look to me and thanked Paul and Quil.

"Don't thank me, it's funny as hell disarming celery Leah without having to look up from the cartoons section." He raised his head to look in his hand. "Celery Leah? You're going to attack Emily with celery?" Paul laughed. I growled at him. Jacob took me from Quil and shot Paul a dirty look.

"She has enough mood swings as it is, don't provoke the pregnant chick." Paul shrugged. Jacob led me to the living room and sat me on his lap on the living room couch. I was getting fed up with sitting on laps with giant erections when they weren't willing to give me sex. My vibrator was my most intimate friend. I wondered if my vibrator was bigger than Embry and Jacob's cocks. I resisted the urge to ask them to measure them with me. I'd said enough dumb things with my pregnancy brain to last a life time. My cramps were starting to calm down. Must have been thinking about my vibrator and giant cocks. Very relaxing thoughts.

"Before I get distracted by that very sexy look on your face, can we talk about ignoring the cramps again." Jacob interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind of images of me riding Jacob in the closet many Sundays ago. "What were you thinking? Lee, you're not indestructable anymore. We're going to have to talk about pain again. Pain is a message that your body gives to your brain to indicate that you have problem. Don't ignore the message. Pay attention to the pain and do as your body asks. Got it this time?" I sat and listen to lecture thoughtfully and smacked him in the balls without looking. He curled over in pain holding his genitalia in his hands. I heard a series of groans around the living room.

"And that is your body giving your brain a message to shut the fuck up." I got up and walked to the dining room. I had had enough of sitting so close to an erect penis while I wasn't getting any.

Dinner was served and Emily had thoughtfully served my plate for me before the guys took everything faster than I could get in. A slab of cooked flesh sat between two buns filled with sliced tomatoes, sliced pickled cucumber and shredded lettuce. My stomach turned. As a wolf, I would have been thrilled by the burger. Heck before I started phasing I liked burgers. Right now, it really was revolting. Everything about it reflected dead animal carcass. A dead animal was sitting on the table in my bun. The smell of cooked flesh filled my nostrils. I gagged. The pack were busy shovelling coked flesh onto their plates and into their mouths.

I quietly shifted out of my seat and headed for the fridge. The pack continued fighting over food. I hunted through the fridge until I saw what I was looking for. My face lit up when I found it.

"You are way too happy about that. What's wrong with the burger?" Paul smirked watching me. The interaction caught most of the table's attention. I glared at him.

_The smell of meat makes me want to vomit._ "Nothing." I sneered. "There's nothing wrong with eating my vegetables." I defended.

"Leah, a cucumber? Really? I watched you all day. Apples, celery, carrots, water? Aren't you supposed to be craving ice cream and burgers or something?" Embry moaned.

"But I _really want_ it!" I whined like a little kid trying to convince their parents to give them candy. "I can't eat that crap, it tastes like dead animal." I gestured to their plates. "This is the good stuff!" I waved the food in my hand and flashed a bright smile. I walked to the sink and washed the cucumber and chomped right down on that bad boy. The seeds broke apart on the tip of my tongue, it crunched between my teeth and the refreshing juice filled my palate in the most satisfying way. Crisp, fresh and juicey. Food just couldn't get any better than this. I moaned around the bite.

"That's because it is dead animal Leah. What about beans? You've got to have more iron than that." Kim spoke up in a rare moment. The pack continued eating with small outbursts over pieces of steak and hotdogs.

"Yeah, more iron." Jacob chorused looking at me and pointing his hotdog at Kim. "Iron?" I heard him whisper to Kim.

I took my seat at the table again. Most of the wolves were at the table but a few squeezed out sitting on the couch and on the floor. I realized many more wolves or imprints and we couldn't meet up at any of our houses anymore. The wolves were just too big and too many.

"I'm taking my prenatals and iron pills." I shrugged continuing to tear into my cucumber. I was enjoying it violently. Embry and Jacob looked to Kim to back them up.

"How many calories and how much fat are you taking in a day with rabbit food? You could try avocado. It's high in calories and fat and it won't taste like dead animal. I promise." Kim suggested sweetly.

"We have a deal. I'll try it. Any suggestions for craving dirt?" I asked. The guys went silent. I didn't realize the pack was listening to the conversation.

"You _want_ to eat dirt?" Jared cracked up.

"Well... yeah." I answered honestly. "I haven't broken down and eaten it, but it smells gooood."

"You're anemic. You should get Cullen to up your iron dosage." Kim said non-chalantly. "My iron levels dropped too low years back, dirt sure was tempting. You guys eat a lot of red meat, you just aren't familiar with it. It happens." Jared gulped realizing his imprint was just as freaky as Leah.

I caught Jacob and Embry sharing a look. "Leah, when it gets bad enough that you want to eat dirt, it's time to eat the damn burger. Leah, I'm telling, eat the burger, it won't kill you." Jacob insisted. I gulped looking at the plate.

"As soon as you swallow a vampire, I'll swallow the burger." I glared at him. He scrunched up his face. Emily was clearing the table at this point and smacked Jacob upside the head with a wooden dirty wooden spoon.

"There are pregnancy cravings and aversions. Make her eat the burger and she'll throw up the rest of the food with it later. You haven't noticed her reaction to beer lately have you?" Emily commented leaving for the kitchen with empty platters.

"Huh? You love beer, I thought you were avoiding it for the babies." Jacob responded. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry and Kim stayed at the table with me. The rest of the pack had moved onto other things.

"I was told I was allowed the occassional beer or glass of wine." I rolled my eyes at the guys frowns. "But when I tried to have a beer I ended up throwing up in the toilet from the smell. It smelled like something rotten." I screwed my face up remembering the smell. "But I'm okay, water tastes much better than beer used to right now. And cigarettes smell awesome! Someone was smoking out front of the grocery store this morning and I just wanted to hang out sniffing the smoke." I remembered the smell and I wanted someone to light one up again right now.

"You don't smoke." Sam said gruffly.

I shrugged. "Yeah, stuff's upside down right now."

Jared and Kim started kissing at the table. I couldn't help but watch feeling need grow in me. Jacob and Embry were complete dicks. Telling me I can't have sex because I'm hormonal. I _need_ sex _because_ I'm hormonal. Jared's hands started roaming slightly.

"I'll say." Embry commented. "Any names yet Leah?"

"Huh?" I asked dragging my eyes to Embry.

"Names. Have you picked names out? You have five names to come up with. Me and Jacob would be happy to help." Embry offered politely. I couldn't concentrate on his question. My thighs were on fire watching Kim and Jared sucking face.

"I need my vibrator." I blurted out and got up leaving the table. Jared and Kim broke apart, Kim was blushing. "I've never been so horny in my life. Who's taking me home?" Paul was choking on his beer desperately while a confused Quil who hadn't been following the conversation tried to smack him on the back. I stood by the door and everyone was staring me. "What?"

I lost patience and headed home on my own. I tripped on thin air and landed on my butt. Eye watering pain shot through me but it was short lived. My pride hurt more.

"Ooof!" I yelled. A few of the guys came running out of the house. My pride was thoroughly trounced on. "Great! I'm not getting any, attacked Emily with celery, I admitted to wanting to eat dirt, I have no privacy, at my last appointment I had wand shoved up my vagina and shoving things up there hurts when I'm not turned on and I'm becoming a bigger klutz than Bella Swan!" I sulked. Embry and Jacob helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" The two asked questions. I glared at them.

"If you want to help, I need to get laid. Otherwise, leave me alone." I stormed away.

"I thought you were headed to your house?" Asked Jacob. I considered that he was really losing his sanity.

"Homes that way." Jacob pointed out. "You've lived here all your life, don't tell me you're getting lost." I flinched.

"I've lost my sense of balance and my sense of direction." I mumbled. "That's just fucking great!" I yelled sarcastically, realizing what an idiot I looked like. I marched in the right direction angrily muttering furious musings the whole way home. Cramps started bugging me as I neared home. Jacob was trailing me knowing well enough not to offer to carry me. I wasn't in the mood. Entering the house I made a beeline for the sink and poured myself a glass of water and headed for bed.

"No you don't." Jacob caught me by the waist and I found myself sitting on the couch. "Not until the cramps stop. What do you want to watch?" He asked cheerily. I folded my arms and huffed. "Friends?" He suggested. "Sue has season one and two. It's relaxing."

"Hard core porn!" I challenged. I would have named a title of a hard core porn but I didn't know any. Jacob stopped breathing for a moment.

"No my little hussy. We will not be watching that. What about Finding Nemo?" He suggested with a steady gaze and a patient smile.

"Kill Bill!" I challenged staring him down.

"You're so hot when you're being stubborn. What about Pollyanna?" He was blatantly teasing at this point. I looked over his taunt muscular body, full lips and glanced at his crotch recalling the feel of his cock pushing into me. Stretching and filling me. He caught the look in my eye and stood up backing away from me with a hint of panic. I felt like I could eat him whole.

"Fine, go play with your vibrating dildo." His voice broke as he pointed to the stairs.

"We both know that I am way past toys now. That should have come with the glass of water." I didn't recognize the dark feminine sultry voice that left my throat as I approached him. He was gulping as I backed him up against the counter. My cramps were long gone and forgotten. My body was focused on something else entirely. He whimpered like a girl as I pressed up against him. He reminded me of when I dry humped Embry."Give. It. To. Me. Now!" I demanded.

"I have never been so turned on." Jacob confessed. I grinned before I grabbed him by the front of his jeans and towed him behind me heading for my bedroom. He hesitated for a moment.

"Do me now." At an inhuman speed I was whipped up the stairs, stripped and bent over the side of my bed. I had just enough leverage so that my slightly rounded belly didn't rest on the bed. A small voice in the back of my head disagreed with all of this. _I don't love him. What am I doing? _I told the bitch to shut the fuck up.

"My pleasure." Jacob began to kiss my neck and kneaded my breasts with his hands. The foreplay was killing me. I'd been horny for months.

"Stop screwing around and do me." I growled. Jacob froze above me for a second before pressing into me. I cried out my pleasure while the small voice screamed louder. I blocked the annoying voice out.

"I needed that." I groaned referring to his manhood filling me completely. I felt his one hand fondly stroking my newly rounded belly while his other hand slid around and began to rub my nub. I shuddered under the incredible sensation. He was being more gentle than I wanted him to be right now, but I more than appreciated the sex. All too soon we had orgasmed and he braced himself on the bed to keep from collapsing down on me. I sensed he was feeling exactly what I was feeling. Now that I wasn't nearly as horny I was in my right mind and feeling very uncomfortable.

"What the fuck did we just do?" I asked. He pulled out of me, bringing me with him to cuddle with him on the bed with a groan.

"Oh shit." He muttered. "It was really good." As though that were any consolation. "You really don't have much control over your hormones right now, I'm really sorry." Our hearts were still racing. Mine from using up energy but I suspected his had recovered from the sex and he was thinking about what Sam and Embry were going to do to him.

I was inclined to disagree with him at first. But there was no way I would have had sex with him if I'd been in my right mind. I went a couple of years without sex with my brain innundated with a steady flow of pornography from teenage boys and been fully capable of turning down sex. I might have to admit to the guys at this point, the hormones were pushing me past my limits. But if I admitted that, how much control over my life would I be given. What were they going to do? Send me to a convent? I wasn't about to admit anything. Maybe it was Jacob's job to say no. But, it felt fucking great.

"It was fun. Don't say sorry, unless you thought I was crap." I looked down at his body. It really was just as delicious as the rest of the pack. "Seeing as we've screwed this up, would it make any-" I paused as I pulled myself over his waist straddling him. "difference if we go for round two?" I was feeling an ache for more already. He grinned at me.

"I couldn't let you leave this room unsatisfied. I have my reputation to protect." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I giggled. "Well, we can't damage that now can we?"

By round three, I was tired and was considering stopping. By round five I admitted defeat and cried uncle. I was entirely satisfied. Jacob seemed disappointed, but the pregnant lady needed food and rest.

* * *

We showered and I changed into a white t-shirt and black cotton shorts. My breasts were looking huge and my round belly was starting to part the hem of my shirt and the waistband of my shorts. I hadn't done any maternity shopping yet. I felt weird about having Jacob and Embry trail me around the mall. Neither of them trusted me not to run off still. I greeted Mom and tried to help her with dinner but was chased out of the kitchen. Jacob lay me down on the couch, with my head in his lap as he watched sports stroking my hair. Seth arrived home from patrol in time for dinner. Mom made lasagna, greek salad and garlic bread. The lasagna clevely muffled the dead animal flavour for me and I was able to share the meal. Or maybe I was just so tired and hungry my body wasn't processing the scent enough to care. I barely made it through dinner, I was so tired.

It was a quiet, comfortable evening until Seth went upstairs. We had returned to our positions on the couch so as not to be too obvious that I was unusually tired.

"_Jake!_" Seth roared from upstairs. I shared a look with Jacob.

"Stay." He ordered, laying me back on the couch leaning against the armrest. I was too tired out from sex to argue with Jacob or take on Seth right now. Being human and pregnant with quintuplets after a lot of sex really is exhausting.

"I should have known when she hadly said a word during dinner." Seth had run downstairs and met Jacob by the couch. I watched his face flushing almost red with anger. "Look at her! She's exhausted. You fucked her senseless and we've agreed that she can't give consent right now! I'm calling Sam!" Seth was such a sweetie. But I was tired. And I didn't think he should be yelling at Jacob. And I wondered if I could go to bed yet.

"I didn't fuck her senseless. Don't exagerate." Jacob defended. He leaned down to me and stroked my hair. "Leah hon. You have plenty of sense don't you." He asked softly.

"What sense?" I asked. The question didn't make any sense. "I had a good day. Can I fucking go to sleep now?" I decided to stick with what I knew.

Strangely Seth started shaking without any reason that I could figure out. The tv was loud and blaring. I spotted Mom by the front door looking shocked into silence. Mom rarely shut up. I was impresed. The couch was starting to seem warm and soft and cozy and luxurious...

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I sighed and fell asleep listening to the gentle lulling of yelling and things breaking. Yes, it was a good day.

* * *

The smell of cooking flesh filled the air. I stumbled out of bed but threw up over the wall before I could make it out of the bedroom. Figures appeared in the peripheral of my vision.

"Stop cooking meat. Please!" I moaned. I heard laughter. It was night outside and I was in a clean, fluffy bed. This wasn't where I fell asleep.

"Mother fuckers." I muttered. I recognized the small, sparsely decorated bedroom. Sam's spare room.

"The only mother fucker here would be Jake." Jared sniggered. I heard a smack and Jared whine. "It's true." He sulked.

"I was beginning to think you'd be out a full twenty four hours. Jake was too much for you hey sweetheart?" Paul sniggered. I heard another smack and Paul growled. "The chick slept twenty one hours straight because she had sex with him. Are you saying I'm wrong?" I decided to not look up at their faces. I threw up again as the scent hit me again.

_"Out!"_ Sam roared. "All of you out!" Sam ordered. I heard them complaining as they left. Sam swept my hair back from my face into a ponytail and rubbed my back. "That was a really dumb move Leah. You just don't have that kind of stamina right now. We were very worried about you. We couldn't wake you up." He spoke gently but sternly. I blushed with humiliation. My ex-fiancee wanted to discuss my fuck buddy with me while I was recovering from the last session like an alcoholic after binge drinking. Could this be anymore embarrassing?

"I'm not talking about this with you." I huffed and climbed back into the bed hiding under the covers. I could hear him breathing in the room. We were in a silent stand off. Finally he left.

Then I head someone coming in with something. Listening, I could hear they were cleaning up my vomit much to my chagrin. "Sorry!" I called out from under the blanket. It was getting hot in here, but I wasn't ready to face the pack.

"No worries Leah. You scared the shit out of me when you didn't wake up this morning." I heard Jake's voice. _Oh fuck!_ "I'll remember next time, just say no to Leah." He chuckled. I buried myself further into the blankets. I remembered him yesterday and how good it was and how his cock felt-. I caught myself quickly. He'd smell me if I kept up that line of thinking.

"Leah, come join us." Sam spoke from the doorway. It wasn't a request, but didn't carry an order in his tone. I threw the blankets back and fell coming out of the bed. My center of gravity had changed so quickly with weight being lost from the rest of my body and rapidly moving in front of my hips. My emotions were all over the place. Nothing seemed to work how it was supposed to. I was constantly falling on my butt these days. High risk pregnancy he said? They haven't fallen out yet.

I felt a tiny source of guilt as I got up. I should probably be freaking out and scared for the safety of my babies. But really, they were feeling like a foreign concept still. Who has five babies? I could picture a couple of babies. I couldn't bond with five babies at once. It was too overwhelming and frightening to comprehend. It was better at this point just to get through my day to day life. And in future I would try harder not to fuck Jacob or dry hump Embry.

Sam was at my side, apologizing for not helping me out of bed as he helped me to my feet. I laughed nervously. He gave me a tense smile that didn't reach his eyes. I knew that look. I saw him give these fake smiles to Emily when he was pissed off at the pack. I recoiled from the idea of him treating me like fragile Emily. But then there was more. There was ownership.

"Don't do that!" I spat at him in a hushed voice stopping still in the hallway. I could hear the pack in the living area.

"Do what?" He asked me.

"That look. You don't own me. You picked Emily. You can't treat me like your fucking property. I'm not a fucking idiot. I know that look. I'm not precious goods to be stored in your bedroom. I know you, you fucking jerk. I'm going home!" I reamed him out in a hushed voice. Sam's hand caught my arm as I took my first step out of the hallway.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" He whispered harshly in my ear. I startled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My heart began to race and I felt dizzy. I wavered on my feet and he held me steady.

Sam sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just a lot for me to deal with too, you now?" I looked up at his face and nodded even though I was gripped by fear. "Jacob took advantage of you. You might not see it. But we do. I do. The pack does. Emily does. Sue does. Carlisle does. We've seen the changes in you. It's hear more hormones out of your mouth than I do Leah. It doesn't mean that you are entirely without blame. But I can't allow you to go out into the world defenseless and alone. Think back, were you pleased with yourself after you slept with Jake? Can you honestly tell me that was that really what you would have chosen if you could think clearly?" I recoiled from his penetrating stare. I tried to lie but couldn't find the words.

"No." I sobbed. I wanted to be tough and just have sex because I felt like it. But I didn't choose to sleep with two random pack mates the sunday I got pregnant. I had to. And the only thing stopping me from sleeping with Jacob last night was Jacob until he failed. That wasn't what I would have chosen for myself. I wanted sex to be in loving relationships. And Sam knew me well enough to know that regardless of what front I put up. He pulled me into his shoulder and I broke down sobbing wretchedly. I really was becoming a whiny ungrateful little bitch. I clung to _Sam_ of all people while I sobbed my heart out. My need to cry outweighed my need to not break down in front of my ex. I tried to stop, but I just kept crying.

Finally when I looked a horrible mess I pulled away from Sam and looked up at him. "I really thought I wanted sex." I told him. I didn't want Jacob in trouble when I had been so sure of myself at the time.

"I'm sure you did. In Jacob's memory you were very convincing. Paul and Jared would have agreed. I told them you'd feel differently when you really had a moment to cool off. You're not going to jump me and Seth, so we'll be keeping a closer eye on you. Would you please stay in our guest room until we feel comfortable with you going home. If you develop a relationship with someone, I'm not going to stand in the way of your sex life. It's best I don't get involved. But what happened last night, is not you. It hurt you and in turn that hurts us as a pack. I can't sit back and watch that. Jake's a good guy, Embry's a good guy. I suggest you date one them. They're probably listening to us in the living room right now." Sam grinned sheepishly at me. It was rare to see Sam grin. Even I couldn't help but smile back at him picturing the blushes on Jake and Embry's faces at their names being mentioned. I hugged Sam again, breathing in a steadying breath halting my tears.

"You know... you're still a jackass?" I pointed out.

He laughed in is deep voice. "I know."

I left Sam in the hallway and washed my face in the washroom quickly. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I told myself that I am a strong independent woman and I'm allowed to screw guys because I feel like it. My bottom lip trembled. I wanted to slap my pathetic hormonal ass. Make up your fucking mind. I made a snap decision to leave the bathroom without thinking it through any farther before I procrastinated any longer. I was second guessing that decision as I entered the living area where the pack lifted their heads to look at me. Numberous sets of eyes watched me and I wanted to slip back into the shadows.

"Hey!" I spoke awkwardly. They all looked so uncomfortable watching me walk in. "_Each you fifteen dollar. Me love you long time. Me so HORNY_." I impersonated the teenage vietnamese prostitute from Full Metal Jacket. The room was silent for a minute before Paul came to my rescue.

"_Fifteen dollar too beaucoup. Five dollars each._" He smirked. I broke out into a wide smile.

"_Me sucky-sucky. Me love you too much._" I quoted verbatim.

"_Five dollars is all my mom allows me to spend._" Paul tried to sound all sand but cracked up laughing as he got to the last word of the quote.

The pack burst into laughter and we moved onto being ourselves again. I lay across the loveseat with my head on Embry's lap, my body on Jacob's lap and my feet hanging off the end while the guys played Kings with a deck of cards on the coffee table. Jacob played with my hair and Embry rubbed my belly like a Budha statue. After being awake for just over an hour, I fell back to sleep for the night nestled safely in the pack. I was pregnant with quintuplets. What was I thinking having sex? Who wants to ever have sex again after getting pregnant with that many babies? I promised myself that I was never going to have sex again.

* * *

**AN: I thought this chapter was a little raunchy, but I had fun writing it. I hope you have as beaucoup fun reading it. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Jealous, aren't you?

Fun Lovin' Criminals - Scooby Snacks

**AN: I've been bouncing between The Unscrupulous Council and this story. I think I got a decent chapter here. I'll look over it again in a couple of days and decide if I could do a better job. August 7th**

**

* * *

**We were headed back to the Uley's following my appointment with Carlisle. I was listening to Quil, Seth and Jared arguing over radio stations but I was thinking about how Quil and Jared were sex on legs.

"Quil, one more woman singing about having his baby while some dude sings about his bitches and I will break your nose!" Jared threatened. The rear passengers reached forward battling for dominance over the radio. Eminem was blaring out of the stereo with Dido singing the chorus. _It really was a lovely song._ I sighed to myself.

"I'm not listening to middle aged white guys screaming down a microphone!" Quil insisted. The song Stan finished and something old from Tupac began to play. I didn't approve.

"It's not screaming, it's wailing and it sounds great!" Jared defended. I couldn't agree with either of them. I knew what I wanted to listen to.

"Shut up Stumpy and Little Dipper! I want to listen to Barry White. That or the Insey Winsey Spider." I mused aloud. I wasn't sure which I would prefer. They screwed up their faces and then passed knowing looks. Seth looked like he was in pain. "Pussies." I muttered vehemently when I realized they weren't going to honour my request. I did ask nicely.

The boys went back to arguing over the radio. This was the crap I had to listen to. And no one would consider my preference of movies, music or video games lately. They just complained I picked things too sexual or childish. I really had no idea what they were talking about.

_God I was still horny. _Something caught my eye and then my heart broke instantly.

_"Stop the car!"_ I screamed. Seth slammed on the brakes before pulling over. I heaved myself out of the car and pointed to the road and began to weep. The guys got out of the car looking around to see what I was crying about. I didn't understand how they could miss it. It was right in our faces.

"I'm sorry about the radio. You can pick whatever station you want honey." Seth offered with a pained look on his face. I shook my head. This wasn't about any damn music. It was so much worse. There had been a death and it was extremely serious.

"It's dead! And it's j-j-just been left there." I pointed to the road kill. The guys stared at me incredulously. Jared was the first to respond.

"Hormone overdrive. Leah has definitely lost it." Jared commented.

"Shut the hell up Scooby Dumb!" I screeched at him, still crying about the road kill.

"She's definitely broken. Jacob and Embry broke our She-Wolf. I say it's their job to fix her." Quil said with determination.

"Cool it Scooby Don't! You're a yappy little pest. Don't you see what I see?" I retaliated. Seth glared at Quil. Then Seth gave me a hug and kind words and I began to calm down.

"We'll call someone to come and take care of the dead raccoon okay sweetie?" Seth asked me patiently. I looked up through tear filled eyes supporting my large belly and nodded. It was sweet how Seth wanted to make everything better for me. "Okay then. Will you get back in the car for the appointment then?" I took in a deep shuddering breath and let Seth lead me waddling back to the front seat.

Jared and Quil exchanged looks. I knew they feared for the day when their imprints were pregnant. Would they be half as crazy as me? I wanted to cry harder. I was officially crazy. That poor creature was dead and no one cared!

* * *

When we arrived at Sam's place Embry was sitting on the floor playing video games with Paul. He was so fucking hot! I gulped. He paused the game and looked up at me.

"How was the appointment?" Embry asked. I handed him the ultrasound pictures.

"Three girls and two boys. Two of the three girls are identical. I thought about names." I kept my face nonchalant. I didn't want to pant over Embry. I was panting over Embry and Jacob a lot these days. I viewed most of the pack as sex on legs, I almost had an orgasm just thinking about Jake and Embry.

"She needs to be putting on more weight, the babies are taking her reserves and she's not putting on enough weight for the gains the babies are making." Seth ratted me out. Embry and Paul gave me disapproving looks.

"How fucking hard is to eat food? You only have one job right now Leah. Getting bigger. How hard can it fucking be?" Paul was angry. All of my cravings were low calorie and low fat foods. Fruits, vegetables and my all time favourite this pregnancy: coconuts. Freshly broken coconuts, gulping down the milk and chewing and grinding my teeth on the pulp. It was a piece of heaven. I'd found Bounty bars were a runner up. Not as good as fresh coconuts but great anyway.

"Fuck you Old Yeller! God when will someone put you out of your misery?" I moaned. He started shaking and curled his fists up into tight balls.

"Paul!" Embry and Seth yelled together in a warning tone. He glared at me and left the room.

"I wish you a slow and horrible death too." I grumbled feeling a little intimidated by his angry glare. It's not like I could take a chunk out of one of his flanks anymore. The room was uncomfortable for the moment. Once Paul had left Embry clapped his hands together and hunched over a little to meet me eye level.

"So, how were you guys doing?" He asked.

"The babies are average size for singletons!" I said brightly. "He said multiples are usually small compared to average sizes, but they're growing bigger than most multiples." Embry grinned and we shared a silent moment of celebration before Seth interrupted us.

"Leah's losing fat stores and muscle mass. She hasn't lost more weight, but she hasn't gained back her losses. Her body isn't holding up nearly as well as the babies. Carlisle said more rest and more food." Seth tattled on me again to Embry. I was going to have to do something about him. It was so much easier when I was bigger than him before he started exploding into a giant wolf. He turned to look at me. "I don't think you'll spend anymore time inside than you already do, so I say we carry you outside." I gave him a dirty look. Embry casually changed the subject.

"So you said you had been thinking of names?" He asked. I drew a blank. I couldn't remember what names I had been thinking about and my good mood had been ruined by my little brother betraying me. I glared at Seth while I talked I talked to Embry.

"Snoopy, Rin Tin Tin, Sparky, Bingo, Pluto, Odie, Flash, Rover, Rex, Skippy and Toto..." I said not paying attention to the names coming from my lips. "Cute huh?" I looked over at Embry and for some reason he looked horrified.

"Those are names for dogs, not kids!" Embry deplored me. He helped my 19 weeks pregnant butt down onto the couch.

"I'm having a litter of puppies. Seemed appropriate suggestions to me." I worked to keep a straight face realizing all of the names that had slipped out were pets. This was fun to torture him with. Embry was so sincere all of the time. And gullible. Seth was quickly catching on that I wasn't serious. Jared's face slowly changed from horrified to confused and finally to a grin. Quil was busy harassing Emily for food.

"Look at the ultrasound pictures. They're babies! Not puppies. Don't give them dog names." Embry pleaded seriously. I couldn't keep my face straight anymore and cracked up laughing.

"Sure thing Flash." I giggled. Jared and Seth broke up laughing and Embry blushed at the name Flash. "Yeah, nothing gets past you does it Embry." I grinned.

"Consider yourself trapped on my lap for the rest of the evening for that." Embry sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap like a small child. Embry and Jacob seemed to have a strong preference to keeping me in their arms at all times. I didn't bother arguing. I liked the touching. He held me into his body and gave me a secure hug before placing his hands on my belly. I looked back at him and saw him grinning from ear to ear.

"These guys are always kicking." He said gleefully. The guys moved on to other things. But I kept my eyes turned up on Embry.

"You and Jacob are getting very attached to these babies. What happens to one of you when you find out that you're not the father?" I asked him feeling more serious now. Embry scrutinized my face for a time before speaking.

"Then we become the Godfather." He responded. I nodded. Accepting his answer as an appropriate solution.

We sat watching the guys come and go playing video games. Embry joked and interacted. I snuggled and watched. His constant gentle touching kept me calm and content. Jacob arrived and argued with him until Jacob traded places. They really seemed one and the same to me now. Their behaviour towards me blended their personalities until they seemed to be almost the same person. I was happy with either one of them.

"I want to go somewhere. I want to do something." I murmured. Jacob lovingly kissed the top of my head and I could hear him breathing my scent in.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I want to drift." I hung onto him as I sleepily closed my eyes.

"Who wants to go drifting with us?" Jacob chuckled. I sensed that he had caught the attention of the group. I drifted off to sleep in his arms while they discussed out drifting options. The weight of the day pushed me down into unconsciousness.

* * *

The surf washed ashore in the distance. I listened to it. I heard the distinct sound of water lapping something solid close around us. Chilled air touched my skin but warmth radiated underneath and around me. The heat kept the cold air at bay and I enjoyed the comfort of warmth in the night. I felt myself being gently rocked and peeked an eye open to see where Jacob had taken me "drifting". I lay in Jacob's lap and saw a closed mast above me. I looked around and saw Quil, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared and Kim lounging around the small sail boat. Emily was tucked into Sam's body as he curved protectively around her. To my other side Jared and Kim were positioned similarly. Quil and Paul kept close attention to the boat while they lounged. I recalled Quil's father had a boat and that he and Paul knew how to sail. The three quarter moon came in and out of view as clouds blew across the sky. I basked in the stillness of the night. We drifted offshore and time held immeasurably still. Everything had been happening too quickly. I was so tired. This was peace. Before I was pregnant, I used to swim out to the water, lay back and drift. But now I was too cold to enjoy laying back in the ocean. This was close enough.

"You okay over there?" Quil asked seeing my eyes open. Jacob's eyes glanced down at me. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Yeah. This is a pleasant surprise." I yawned and stretched my body out. I felt my tight belly pull in against my stretch in different directions in protest. My belly usually protested when I stretched during the pregnancy. I felt the weight on my back pushing up against my lungs. It was getting harder and harder to take deep breaths as my growing uterus pushed against my other organs. It was harder to eat as my stomach pushed back onto my throat. I was already very big. I wondered how much bigger I could get. As my body changed during my pregnancy, it was becoming as unrecognizable as when I had first fazed. My back seemed to be realigning. My center of gravity was shifting. My breasts grew disproportionately large for my frame. A dark line appeared down from my belly button to my pubic bone. I was constantly tired. I felt hungry all of the time but was filled after only a few nibbles of food. My food preferences changed and my favourite smells changed. My emotions ran away with me and feelings I recognized from years ago surfaced on a daily basis. I didn't recognize the person I was behaving like.

"Leah, your legs are cold." Paul grunted and came to sit at my feet. He pulled my feet onto his lap and began to run his hot hands over my legs warming them up.

"Thank you." I breathed. It felt good and I didn't have the willpower to fight him over touching me. I liked the pack touching me these days.

Silence hung in the air with a sense of anticipation. I didn't know what they were anticipating. But I was anticipating wonderful yet catastrophic babies invading my life. I knew how to be a warrior. I knew how to be a lover. I knew how to be a sister and a daughter. How would I fair as a mother? I had failed as fiancee and wife when Sam left me for Emily. A part of me would always feel like a failure. Like I wasn't good enough. I had bad dreams about losing one baby between the couch cushions while two cried because I forgot to feed them and the other two had filthy diapers that I hadn't changed recently enough. I doubted that I could keep them alive if left alone with me.

"How do I keep five newborns alive?" I pondered aloud. "I've been trying not to think about it for awhile now. But I keep having dreams of me failing and them suffering." My voice was eerily calm. I was working hard to look at this objectively. "I remember when Claire was a newborn, Phil and Nancy were pulling their hair out and weren't sleeping. They worked so hard and she still lost weight for her first two weeks. They had family helping them even. Two adults, one baby and family helping out. That was just one newborn." I was the only one talking. I paused to listen for a moment. I was an idiot to keep all five and when something goes wrong it's going to hurt so much so much more." My chest tightened and it hurt to breathe as the fear and pain registered despite my efforts to take an objective look at the situation.

"Leah, you do realize that these are the first full wolf babies in our history? It will be an honour to assist you." Emily spoke up. "The pack will help, the elders will help and family and friends will help because it's five babies. Trust me, I've heard the gossip. There's more excitement that you're having five babies than the lurking question of who the father is. And that's saying something when you consider people still gossip about who's Embry's father how many years after he was born. You won't be left alone with those babies until you _want_ to be." The boat was quiet again. Emily wasn't my most favourite person in the world right now. But it was nice to hear from her.

"I'll be there. I won't leave you alone to care for the babies whether their mine or not. I'll be there as long as you want me there." Jacob assured me. I wondered why Emily spoke before Jacob but I accepted his reassurance.

"Do you realize what this could mean? Both parents are werewolves! They'll probably be powerful and able to do cool shit before we know it. I'll make a point of helping out because I want to see what they'll be able to do and I'll want to be on their good side." Paul commented. He dodged Jake trying to smack him when Quil caught him in the back of his head with a loud slap.

"I think that the fact that you're thinking about this and that you're worried shows proves that you're going to be a good mother. You're trying to figure out impossible logistics and realizing it. Most of us aren't thinking that far into it just yet. I think you're going to make a great mother." Kim piped up.

"Thanks..." I responded. We were quiet again. And soon with Jacob and Paul touching me: I fell back to sleep after my short stint waking me up. Drifting was so relaxing.

* * *

I had a plan. I _needed_ sex. In a very biblical way, I needed sex. So... maybe I had overreacted to sleeping with Jake. I had been over hormonal. It was highly doubtful that I could ever get sex from Jake while pregnant. And soon my belly would just be too big. I had been good for weeks. Tonight, Sam was on patrol. I had listened in on the pack meetings. I knew the circuits from experience. The route to Embry's place would be open from twelve thirty in the morning until one thirty. I had one hour to walk. I was tortured through dinner. I excused myself and played with my vibrator for a bit before I set my alarm and put it under my pillow and went to sleep. I didn't want to wake Emily.

At twelve fifteen my alarm went off. I put on some lace panties and bra. I dug out my long coat that reached my knee's. I didn't want to put too much on. It should only be a fifteen minute walk even if I had an hour. I checked my hair and put on a little make-up before heading quietly out the door. It was freaking cold outside so I did my best to keep a fast pace. I was so horny I was going to get laid even if I had to freeze my ass off to do it. It took me half an hour to reach Embry's because I got a little lost for a moment before I recovered my direction and found my way over to his place. As usual his front door was unlocked. I dropped my shoes off by the front door and quietly tip toed upstairs. I could hear him snoring. The floor boards creaked but I worried more about waking up his mother than him because not much would wake him right now.

I gently opened his door and he lay gloriously naked in his bed. I started to pant like a bitch in heat. I closed the door behind me, I dropped my coat and took my underwear off. I had planned on talking to him and convincing him. But seeing him spread out naked on his bed I couldn't think clearly. I climbed up and ran my index finger along the length of his shaft. It looked like it twitched. I grinned. I leaned down and softly licked the head of his cock. He groaned. I straddled him and spoke into his hear in a gentle but firm voice. "I want you. I want you now. Embry, take me."

I saw his confused barely awake eyes register my presence. He blinked and then a look entered his eyes and he was kissing me. I moaned my pleasure aloud and softly muttered his name. As though it were a trigger he had me on my back and covering me in kisses and then rocking against me.

"Oh God!" I cried out. He froze suddenly.

"Leah? You're real... Oh crap!" I sensed him looking down at our naked bodies with only my lace bra still in place. His hips were pressed against my hips and his erection pressed against my core. My legs were wrapped around him and hands were on the back my desk. "I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to stop." He muttered as he slowly pulled my hands down from his neck and my legs down from around his waist. He sat up on the side of the bed and looked sad and course I jumped on him again.

"Yes, I'm real! Trust me, you're not strong enough to stop! Sex! Now!" I demanded as I kissed behind his ear and down his neck. He chuckled. I growled at him darkly. I felt incredibly rejected and started to cry. He pulled me across him and held me in his lap for a hug.

"How about a date? Would you go on a date with me? I can't just let you jump me. I never want a girl to cry after having sex with me the way you cried after you had sex with Jacob. I won't do that honey. But if we start dating and maybe build a relationship, maybe a better situation will come about and I'll feel confident that you won't cry afterwards." I scowled at him through my tears. "You don't know what a jerk Jacob felt like after the last time. So, you don't want a date with me?" He asked again. He broke into a grin as I scowled at him still. "I'm hurt. You just want me for my body." He complained to me.

"But...well...yeah." I admitted. "I've never had romantic interests in you or Jacob. But right now, I can't seem to get enough of you two." And then my confession spilled forward on full verbal diarrhea mode as I felt the hit of rejection. "I mean, I usually have sex dreams maybe once a year and you two are starring in the nightly. It's like someones in my head and I don't recognize who she is." I finally stopped myself there before I hurt his feelings anymore.

"Just...go on a date with me. Give yourself a chance to have romantic feelings about me. So, you're body is ahead of your mind. Let's see if we can get your mind to catch up." He suggested to me. I sat quietly thinking about this but nodding.

"Okay. We can go on a date." He gave me a bear hug and then pulled down to look at me.

"We need to get you dressed and back to Sam's place. You're killing me here. Where's you're clothes? I just see panties and a coat." He looked around innocently.

"That's what I wore." I explained reaching for my underwear. He gave me a dirty look.

"You really wanted me to fail. You could have gotten raped on the way over here." I shot him a look and he backed off defensively. He lent me sweat pants and a t-shirt and carried me home. His muscled chest and warm arms enclosed me in a sanctuary of his repose. I soon fell asleep in his arms. I was disturbed by guys talking outside in the dark at some point while a light shone in the dark night above me. Then I felt myself being slipped into cool sheets. It was soft and comfortable. I sensed others in the room talking in hushed tones. I felt the presence of the pack. I felt respected and loved and comforted and so much goodness. I wanted to put all of these good feelings into storage and save them for a dark day when I would need them. When I did I feel so much peace in my life? Not in a very long time. I was experiencing perfect rest. All was right with the world. Everything was going to be okay. And soon I was asleep.

* * *

"Operation Bag Embry was a bust last night, huh Leah?" Paul commented as I entered the Sam and Emily's dinning room feeling exhausted in the morning after my early morning wake up call. I ignored Paul. "Dude offered you a date as a consolation prize. That doesn't sound so bad. I have to say, I approved of your moves. Oh and the bra and panties!" Paul gave me a smug look. "Very nice. There was nothing wrong with your form or delivery. Very convincing. You should have seen his mind this morning Leah. Poor kid has the worst case of blue balls. He was struggling with you last night. His memories were painful this morning. I hope you know how much pain that cost him." Paul just didn't know when to shut up. I stabbed him in the knee with a knife when I sat down without looking away from my bowl. He yelped. "Fuck Leah! That hurt!"

"That was the idea Scrappy." I muttered quietly. Paul jerked back in his seat and pulled me over his lap with my belly hanging between his knees.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I screamed.

"I can't beat a pregnant woman so I'm spanking you for stabbing me with a fucking knife!" He yelled. Faster than I could register what was happening, I found myself in Seth's arms and Sam was pulling Paul out the front door by his throat.

"Spank that mother fucker!" I yelled taunting him out the door. Sam threw me a look a withering look and I looked away. Maybe I was pushing Paul a bit far.

I couldn't entirely wipe the grin from my face.

"What the hell Leah?" Seth exclaimed. I looked at him confused. "You stabbed him! You don't stab people. I'm grateful all he tried to do was spank you. We're talking about Paul here! His temper is explosive and you stabbed him. You guys are like overgrown psychotic children!" Seth yelled and stomped away. I stood there with my mouth agape. He stormed back and jabbed his index finger in my direction. "He could have hurt you! He could have phased! That's not how you take care of your body protecting your babies!" He glared at me. He threw his hands up and left the room again. I considered how to react to what he was saying when he marched back into the room and started on me again. "Do you know how much you would hurt the pack if something happened to you?" He growled and left the room. I took a seat and waited. He returned and gave me another short lecture before leaving in a huff again. It became comical as I could guess when he would come back and what point he was going to make next.

Eventually Seth tired of lecturing me and sat me down to watch a movie on the couch a movie with him while Emily watched me timidly from the kitchen. _That's right, be scared bitch. I'll take you down you fiancee thief. _I gave her the evil eye and was tempted to indicate a slit throat to her but decided Sam would freak. Besides, she's been feeding me a lot and she's promised to help me with the babies. That's when I thought about what I did with Embry last night. Or tried to do. I shook my head of these thoughts and focused on something else.

My belly was moving with the thumps and kicks of the babies. I was curled up into Seth and he had a hand on my belly. It seemed as though at least one of them was awake at all times. I constantly felt kicking and rolling and stretching. It felt like a small world was happening inside of my body and I only saw a tiny portion of it. I grinned looking down at my large lumpy belly. Today There they weren't balanced evenly and there was the slightest larger bump at the upper right hand side of my belly. They were starting to seem real. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Mulled it over and that's my update.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight or it's characters. Jealous, aren't you?

Mocheeba - Gained The World

Who's the Daddy?

**AN: I recommend you listen to the song. This chapter isn't as funny as others but it seemed to fit in my opinion. August 19th.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Stop itching and it will go away already!" Kim snatched my hand from me. My skin was sore from scratching."You already have that cream. It's all in your head at this point." I ignored her. She was probably right. But it's really hard not to scratch.

This wasn't the look I associated with a date. A swollen stomach just didn't scream sexy to me. I wondered if it would be more appropriate for me to go to First Beach and put forward my best Beached Whale impression. I could pull that off a whole lot easier than my best impression of a hot date. I wanted to crawl out of my skin but Kim was an evil little sprite who appeared on my door step with new clothes, low heels, make-up and gear to do up my hair. I was now staring at my reflection in the closet door mirror and realized something. At least I was back at my own home and not stuck being babysat by my ex and my two-faced cousin.

"If you took King Kong, dressed him up, slapped some make-up and a wig on him, he might look something like I do right now." I growled and headed to crash down on my bed when Seth caught me under my arms and held me up to the mirror.

"Leah don't be ridiculous! You look beautiful. And is there anything hotter than a woman pregnant with your children?" Seth tried to talk me up. He clearly believed I actually looked great. But as my brother he was supposed to be prejudiced anyway.

"It might not be his children and I want my waist back!" I whined childishly. Seth picked me up and carried her out the room. He didn't warn me that half the back were downstairs and had probably just heard all of my theatrics. Bastard could have warned me. I grabbed Embry's hand before he could say anything and saluted the guys as I left the room.

Embry had been bugging me for that date for weeks and and I broke down at twenty-nine weeks pregnant and resembled the shape of a torpedo. I was thirty weeks tomorrow. I slipped my feet out of my shoes and rubbed them on the floor. They had been getting itchier and were worse during the evening. I held the palms of my hands together and rubbed them back and forth pressing them hard together. This was becoming normal for me and I felt a little embarrassed at how itchy I was. My stomach was already incredibly itchy as it had stretched and was leaving angry red marks. I had tried creams and a anti-histamine cream Carlisle had given me. It worked on my belly but did nothing for the soles of my feet and the palms of my hands. Tonight, it was worse than usual. I felt itching develop on my back near my shoulders and started scratching uncontrollably during the drive to Embry's place where he was going to make me dinner and we'd watch a movie alone together. I realized at some point during my obsessive itching that Embry had stopped the car and was watching me. I responded by giving him a nervous laugh.

"That's it! I'm calling Cullen." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"I'm fine! We're having a date! I want the date now!" I'd been through enough torture at Kim's hands, I wasn't going through that again all over again another time.

"Carlisle! Hi it's Embry here, are you busy?" I folded my arms and glared at Embry as he talked to Carlisle on the phone. At least I liked being around Carlisle these days. My lacking instincts had been swallowed by familiarity and he smelled good and he looked good. Yeah, I liked Carlisle. "Great, Leah's itching has gotten worse. She's scratching so much I can smell her bleeding." He was quiet as he listened and I stopped to check my back and sure enough, my hand had blood on it when I pulled it back from my shoulder. I scratched it all last night and the night before as well when I was trying to go to sleep. I guess the skin was worn down already. "She's stopped itching her belly, but her shoulders, palms of her hands and the bottom of her feet seem to be focal points. What do you think it could be?" Now I had had enough of them talking about me like I wasn't there and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Leah here. I used that cream you gave me, but it only worked on my belly. It's happening at night and the only thing that works is burning the skin and freezing it. What do you think? Is Embry just being over dramatic here?" I rolled my eyes. This listed up there with my change in preferences since I became pregnant. But Carlisle was silent. "Are you still there?"

"Yes Leah, I'm still here. Do you think you could come down here so that I can run some tests on you?" He asked politely and calmly. I frowned.

"Only if you tell me what you think is wrong?" I growled. I heard someone laughing in the background much to my annoyance.

"Well, I have a lot of things to rule out Leah. Preeclampsia, PUPP, HELLP syndrome, acute fatty liver of pregnancy and Intrahepatic cholestasis of pregnancy. Or hepatitis... The list is quite long. But I wouldn't want to ignore any of this. I can get all of these tests started tonight and we can have an answer by the end of the week or sooner." I pulled the phone away and frowned. It didn't sound like he was asking for much and it sounded important. So I supposed I needed to listen.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We're headed right over."

Embry took the phone back. "Thanks Carlisle. We'll be right over."

* * *

Throughout the week as we waited for the last of the test results to come in, the pack were jumpy with every episode of braxton hicks and moan and groan I had. It had gotten to the point that I kept dead silent and hid as much as possible from them. Although, the braxton hicks were harder to hide because they could hear my heart rate pick up when I was in pain. And the guys were paying closer attention now that they knew I took scorching hot and freezing cold showers to relieve itching. I tried everything but the itching wouldn't stop keeping me awake at night and so I tended to fall asleep during the day a lot. I watched out the car window as we drove to the Cullen's for the test results.

The guys teased me about rubbing up against walls and random people to relieve itching on my back. I was certain that I was Chewbacca reincarnated. I sat in the car rubbing my arms and back frantically as the evening set in and the worst of the itchiness began to set in. Jacob threw worried looks my way as he drove. Seth and Embry rode in the back of the car. I was still refusing the amnio to find out paternity. It seemed a large risk to take when in all likelihood, we would find out in a few more weeks without any additional risks.

As we pulled up to their house, the porch light was on. I opened the door and attempted to pull myself up to standing but didn't quite have the forward momentum and dropped back down in my seat. I blushed like an idiot and one of the guys helped pull me to my feet. I couldn't find my center of gravity anymore. Everything pulled me forward, my back ached and it was any wonder that I wasn't swollen like I'd seen other pregnant women. I had managed to put on twenty pounds with my diet being managed closely. I held some of the weight under my belly to relieve the skin and muscles of their burden as I walked up the steps to the front door where Carlisle stood with a pleasant smile.

"Welcome again." He eyed my progress as I fought my way along. "How about we stay downstairs in the living room?" I hated to admit it, but I was grateful that he didn't want to make me climb those stairs. I still had my pride. I knew the guys would help me. But I didn't want their help.

"Yeah, Shamu would appreciate that." I sighed crossing over the threshold. I heard someone snigger behind me. "I heard that Muttley." Grumbling didn't solve anything but name calling made me feel better. We took seats on a couch with Jacob and Embry flanking me after helping me down into my seat and Seth stood behind me. Carlisle sat opposite us next to Edward Cullen. I hadn't found myself anymore relaxed around him. I had warmed to Carlisle and Esme but the rest of the leeches still seemed... unnatural. The bronze haired vampire made eye contact and I could tell that he was reading my thoughts. I shifted my focus to Carlisle.

"By process of elimination, there isn't a test to confirm this diagnosis so much as ruling everything else out, I've concluded that you have Intrahepatic cholestasis of pregnancy. It's pretty rare but is more common in multiple births because of the high hormone levels. A bit more estrogen and progesterone than you can deal with. Cream isn't working because your bile salts are too high. You could try dandelion root tea or milk thistle. Some women swear by it." The room hung in silence. I could tell more was coming and waited patiently. "Now, usually if this was a singleton pregnancy I would warn you that we wouldn't wait for you to reach full term. I would induce early." My stomach dropped early. Everything I read seemed to push the importance of making it to full term.

"Why wouldn't you want me to go to full term?" I interrupted. Jacob and Embry held my hands while Seth rubbed soothing circles on my back. I resisted the urge to start scratching and wondered how long I could hold out this time. My feet were already rubbing against the floor. My skin felt raw and sensitive. With stress the sensation was heightened.

"The risk of stillbirth increases with this diagnosis, especially close to the due date. Also, you have vitamin k deficiency. A common risk that comes with ICP. You blood isn't clotting as quickly as it should." He continued talking but I stopped registering what he was saying. I felt so guilty for failing my babies. The five of them already had to deal with sharing close quarters were doing so well growing nice and big. Of course, Carlisle had warned weight estimates could be way off, but he did have a few hundred years of experience to draw from. They were holding up their end and I had taken so long to put on weight and now my body was threatening to fail them. I was going to have to do better than this if only I knew how.

"Leah," Edward caught my attention while the others talked. I met his eyes. "This isn't your fault. I know what you're thinking. You didn't fail anyone. I know you don't trust me, but this is something I _know_." I refused to let my eyes so much as glistened. I swallowed back my emotions and gave him a curt nod as I pretended to listen to what everyone else was saying. But it was too late. They heard what he said.

"Oh sunshine," Embry lamented. "You don't need to start feeling guilty about this. You hardly ever complain, you try to follow Carlisle's recommendations, the only thing you can't seem to control is your temper and your blood pressure has been just fine anyway." Jacob had already wrapped his arms around me and Seth was stroking my hair. I felt like an idiot.

"Back off!" I growled. I tried to get to my feet to retrieve what was left of my dignity trampled on the ground. The guys helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry, I think I need to go Dr Cullen. That was a lot to process. Can I talk to you later and ask more questions about what to watch for and stuff?" Guilt still plagued my emotions. Carlisle was warm and agreeable even though I barely comprehended his response. I felt numb.

The ride back to my house was quiet. Some of the guys were there and they all talked in hushed tones with my mother. I laid down, stretched out over Jacob, Embry and Quil. They all ran soothing hands over my body which made me made me itchier. The warmth from their bodies inflaming my skin as they weren't hot enough to burn my skin. I didn't much care right now. Somewhere inside, I knew I was overreacting and some of this was hormones. But I didn't know to what degree. The word "stillbirth" loomed over me like a doomsday clock.

* * *

"They fight, They bite, They bite and fight and bite, bite, bite, bite, fight, fight, fight, The Itchy and Scratchy Show!" Quil sang walking through the front door listening to me and Paul arguing in the kitchen of cereal. I glared at him and Paul growled.

"Which one is Itchy and which one is Scratchy?" Asked Jared. Quil looked at him incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious? Leah's Itchy, the mouse. And Paul's Scratchy."

"It's obvious why Leah is Itchy, but why am I Scratchy?" Paul asked defensively.

"You scratch your balls too much." I snorted as I snatched the box of cereal from him. Shredded wheat covered in hot mik. Usually it made my mouth water. But I was feeling a little... out of it. I pushed the feeling aside. Things hadn't changed in the last four weeks and I was for the most part healthy. Paul's growling interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Shut it Cujo!" I smacked him across the back of the head with my spoon. He glared at me before stopping.

"Guys, is it just me or is Leah looking a little yellow?" I felt like a science experiment as the guys dropped what they were doing to check me out. Seth pressed the back of my hand and watched the colour. He looked thoughtful and then grabbed my head and opened my eyes wide.

"Oh shit... Hand me the phone." Seth cursed quietly.

"Already on it!" Embry and Jacob were fighting over the phone.

"Leah, I need you to stay calm. You're gonna be okay. How are you feeling?" Seth asked in a controlled manner. I was tempted to roll my eyes but remembered that this was one of the things we were looking out for. I was also taking comfort that the average gestation for quintuplets was twenty-nine weeks and the longest was thirty-five. I had made it to thirty-four weeks and that was quite an accomplishment.

"Umm... I didn't really want the cereal. I'm not really hungry. I'm more tired than anything. But I'm always tired these days. That's about it." I heard Jacob repeating what I said over the phone as Seth rudely picked me up and carried me out to Mom's car. Jacob and Embry were freaking out in the back seat while Seth tried to keep me calm. I was calm watching the fireworks exploding around me as the guys freaked out. We somehow knew I was about to have the babies. I was ready. My body felt like it had been through a war and I had come to terms with an early delivery and all that came with that. Their beds were ready, my bag was packed and waiting in the car. I had some baby names tentatively picked out. I had gone over the c-section with Carlisle and I knew what to expect. I was calm. The guys were intensely scared and it was amusing to watch. I don't think it had clicked before now that I really was having a bunch of babies. I had almost eight months to get used to this idea. My body had gone through all sorts of changes. I was more than ready if not a little concerned my babies health.

"There's nothing to worry about Leah. We've got this all under control!" Seth reassured me.

"You don't know that! Don't start making things up!" Embry chastised Seth.

"Well that doesn't make things any better!" Jacob yelled at Embry.

"Stop it! Leah needs us to be calm and supportive right now. Arguing isn't going to help anything!" Seth told them off. I cracked up laughing seeing Jacob about to retort. They stared at me like I was going crazy.

"It's okay if your nerves are getting to you Leah." Embry reassured me as though he thought I was going into hysterics.

"It's not my nerves. It's the three stooges providing the entertainment!" I broke up into hysterical laughter but had to stop and groan in pain as my stomach muscles pulled. Laughing heartily hurt.

"What's wrong Leah?"

"Are you okay?"

These questions rang panicked around me. I choked back more laughter as I shook my head grinning widely. "Laughing too hard hurts!" I burst out laughing again. The guys visibly relaxed and the car became quiet. There went my entertainment. At least I got to go to the hospital. Carlisle felt the newborns were normal enough that they wouldn't catch the attention of the authorities.

* * *

I heard my heart beat on the monitor and watched Carlisle worked on my abdomen. It felt strange tugging sensations and a lightening of my body. I had an epidural securely in place and I was laid out on the surgical bed. I had planned ahead of time that I didn't want a curtain to hide my surgery behind. It was all open to us even though I was laying flat and so I couldn't see anything anyway. Embry and Jacob stood either side of me while nurses gave us funny looks. Teams were ready for the five babies and the level two NICU was prepared. I doubted the staff thought the hospital was an appropriate place for quintuplets but hadn't shared their thoughts with me. I suspected that Carlisle had pulled some strings.

"And here is is baby A, it's a girl!" Carlisle announced. She was so tiny and covered in gunk. A team launched forward and whisked her away.

"APGAR score 4. Four pounds, nine ounces." I shared looks with Jacob and Embry. Soon we heard a small mewl and I took a relaxing breath. She had a mask over her face and helping her breath and I tried not to focus on my fear as Carlisle presented baby B even though it seemed not enough time had been spent on my firstborn. I couldn't cry now, I needed to see them all first. I needed to find out if they were all okay.

"It's a girl, looks like the first identical twin." He smiled reassuringly at me. She started screaming as soon as she registered dry air hitting her. Her hands were shaking and she looked _angry_. "I think it's safe to say that she's doing just fine."

"Baby A has an APGAR score of 9 after one minute. We're moving her to the NICU." And she was gone. I looked up at Embry and Jacob realizing that I had forgotten that they would be taken away suddenly like this. I wanted my baby back now.

"Baby B has an APGAR of 8. Five pounds, nine ounces. We're moving her to the NICU." The second team disappeared. I wasn't prepared for the immense sadness I felt when she was taken away after her sister. I hadn't prepared myself enough for this part. I would send the boys after the girls but they couldn't follow five teams. I had to trust Carlisle picked good people.

"Baby C," Carlisle spoke as he lifted the third girl up gently. "The second of the identical twins." She let out a small sad sob and held a very sad pout. That broke my resolve and I was crying seeing how very sad she was about all of this.

"I'm sorry, we can't put you back now baby." I told her. "It's time to go." She blinked for a moment and made the same tiny sob sound with the tight pout and a bottom lip so big she could trip on it. I felt Embry and Jacob stroking my hair and holding my hands to sooth and reassure me.

"Baby C has an APGAR of 7. Five pounds, four ounces. We're moving her to the NICU." I swallowed tightly as I listened to her sad sounds as she left.

"Baby D, is indeed a boy." Carlisle showed me him, like the girls, covered in gunk. He blinked and then shut his eyes tightly before being whisked away. As they worked on him he gave a cry that I had expected to hear. An ordinary newborn chipmunk cry that was somehow just as beautiful as the girls.

"Baby D has an APGAR of 7. Weighing in at six pounds even. We're moving him to the NICU." They announced for my benefit. I watched them pass me to the door behind me longingly.

"And last but not least, baby E," Carlisle lifted the last baby. "It's a boy." Just as he'd predicted from the ultrasounds. There was a long pause before an enraged cry started and his little fists shook with indignation. I almost laughed but decided it was maybe inappropriate and he might not like me laughing at him expressing his displeasure with his new surroundings. He had definitely taken the same offense to his new circumstances that his sister had taken.

"He didn't like that huh?" Embry chuckled as though finally being able to breath as the fifth and final baby breathed. I could feel and see Jacob and Embry relax. The fifth team had taken him and were working on him.

"Baby E has an APGAR of 8. Five pounds, nine ounces. Very healthy sizes for their gestation's and high order multiples. I think you madam hit the lottery." An older nurse commented looking me in the eye. I felt a hint of disbelief coming from her. "We're moving him to the NICU. I don't think any of them are going to be in there for long."

Carlisle had begun to close me up while Embry and Jacob gave me hugs and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Three days later all of the babies were out of NICU. I sat in bed attempting to breast feed two of the girls with aid from Seth while Embry and Jacob bottled fed one of the girl's and one of the boys. My mother bottle fed one of the boys. I still hadn't named them as I wanted to know their paternity first. We carefully tracked A, B, C, D and E with their hospital bracelets without plans to remove them any time soon. I didn't expect I would be able to keep up breastfeeding five babies, but I figured I'd do what I could until they drove me insane. Some was better than none. It was quickly proving to be a much bigger challenge than I would have guessed even with my laid back approach.

Carlisle held a clipboard and an envelope. We all knew what he was holding. He was frowning.

"You have a tendency to do things a little differently Leah. And the results from the tests aren't a change in this pattern. You have shared paternity. The identical girls and baby boy D are Jacob's. Baby girl A and baby boy E are Embry's. I suppose this probably has something to do with being a shape shifter. Your body just makes up it's own rules. But I've destroyed proof that they were born at the same time so that you don't become someones case study and keep your story out of the news. I'm sure that this comes as quite a shock to you, but at least you're all in this together. I hope you know that me and my family are here to help with anything you need. Please don't hesitate to ask, Alice as gone clothes shopping even though you haven't asked and Esme has designs for your own residence in the works. Rosalie and Emmett are dying to provide a custom made vehicle. The list goes on." He sighed.

While he talked, we were all silent. It had never occurred to me that they might both be the father. That was twice as many custody issues. Twice as many men to argue with. Could this get any worse? I had an off night and I was going to pay and pay and pay. Well, maybe not. I had some beautiful babies to show for it. It was just had more complications to come along with it than I ever would have guessed. Once upon a time, I had a man who was devoted to me who I was going to marry and I was going to make babies with. It was never meant to turn out like this.

"They both are?" I blurted out. He nodded solemnly. "But..." I trailed off looking towards Embry and Jacob. "I think they're brothers." Carlisle coughed and backed away a little.

"I do know if they share a common Grandfather if the father's are interested in knowing? Not that it should make any difference to the quintuplets in any case." Carlisle offered. Embry and Jacob looked at each other and then nodded.

"You don't share the same father even though you are related not many generations back." Carlisle mused. They sighed relief.

"Leah had me half convinced." Jacob laughed. They smiled each other. "Congratulations on fatherhood." Jacob offered Embry. And they hugged, slapping each other on the back.

"Congratulations to you too Jake." Embry offered.

Seth and my Mom looked green. Yes that's right, your sister and daughter has two baby daddy's. This just keeps on getting better. I yelped in pain and pulled one of the girls off me.

"You little barracuda!" I chastised her. Again, baby B. Usually her or baby E, both the angriest babies hurt me. They were the same weight at birth and apparently one was Jacob's and one was Embry's. I could blame them both for this pain. They both cried a lot and demanded to eat near constantly. They certainly were the squeaky wheels getting the oil around here. Baby B was now crying hostilely at me as I attempted to get her latched back on again. Carlisle stepped forward and helped me out expertly. While the other three lost weight in their first days, these two had held tight and even started gaining before the others could catch up.

Carlisle politely left and I was left with all eyes turned on me. "What?" Seth rolled his eyes at me impatiently.

"Names! We're all still waiting for you to name these five." I grinned realizing what their problems were.

"I'm not settled yet. I've been thinking for the girls Gabriella, Giulia, Hachi, Eva, Mia or Taima. For the boys I've been thinking Elan, Hemene, Evan, Lucas, Sebastian or Blake. For middle names, I wanted to recycle family names." They seemed lost in thought. "What names did you have in mind?"

"I like Sky, Blaze, River, Hunter, Autumn." Embry day dreamed. I smirked.

"We have a regular flower child here don't we." I commented and he gave a sheepish shrug. I was sure we could find something free and earthy for a boy and girl for Embry that didn't make me cringe. I looked at Jacob to see what he preferred.

"I liked Hachi and Taima. I liked Elan and Hemene. I had been thinking for girls Rose, Lillian, Elizabeth. For a boy, David, Jack, or Daniel. But I think we can work something out." I wasn't too impressed with Daniel or Jack anymore than I was with Sky or River. But he did like the native names I had picked out, which was a start.

"Well, this is a good start. I think it might help if we consider meanings and look at them to see what fits. I just couldn't think too much about their names without personalities to match them too." I said as I handed over the sleeping twins to Seth who placed them in their bassinets.

"I don't like any of these names." My mother frowned. I chuckled while Jacob and Embry had panicked looked on their faces.

"Good thing that you're not a part of the naming process. It's best to keep your opinion to yourself Mom." I rose an eyebrow at her and she quietly placed Embry's sleeping baby boy in a bassinet and politely left. The guys put the other two babies in their bassinets as amazingly they had all fallen asleep. I pulled out the baby name books and a pen and paper and we began to work on naming our new babies.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We had the birth, a little drama, a little humour, who's the daddy reveal and a taste of baby names. I think this story will wrap up next chapter. Should I throw in a lemon? I find it difficult to figure out the line between fade out and too much description. Oh well. Eventually I might figure that out.  
**


End file.
